


麦金尼斯夫夫

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: 特工AU背景参考：电影《史密斯夫妇》，DC漫威联合漫画《神盾局特工布鲁斯韦恩》，《格雷森》【预警】：ABO前提；没错布鲁斯是神盾局特工……没错泰瑞是BD生的……就是那个未来蝙蝠侠泰瑞……我就是要写泰瑞！泰瑞一岁半！





	1. Chapter 1

“都这种时候了！你还有心情跟我吵架？！”

“是你在跟我吵架！！”

 

城际高速上，驾着满是弹孔的家用面包车终于撞翻了拦在面前疯狂扫射的小轿车之后，驾驶座上的布鲁斯才发现，自己的右手背上，还黏着刚才那张 **泰瑞的纸尿裤** 。

值得注意的是，纸尿裤上的屎还是新鲜的粘稠状态——作为一位已经拥有 **一年半奶爸经验** 的男人，布鲁斯知道，泰瑞只有在非常害怕的时候，才会拉出这样黏腻稀疏的屎！他抬手将纸尿裤甩出车窗，借着急弯超车的空档拍了拍绑在自己胸前高声嚎哭的小泰瑞——可怜的泰瑞！布鲁斯想着，他刚才为了躲避那几发炮弹，就那么粗暴地给泰瑞单手换了纸尿裤，甚至没来得及帮泰瑞清理干净——可怜的小宝贝，一定很难受吧？

“我说！你就不能开得再稳一点吗？？”后座里那个被刚才的急转弯甩到车窗上的男人大声骂着，几乎盖过了泰瑞的嚎哭。布鲁斯瞟了一眼后视镜，后座上的男子迅速找回平衡，趴在椅背上重新架起狙击枪，继续瞄准窗外紧追不舍的几辆车，只一枪便崩掉了最前面那辆车的驾驶员。失控的小轿车直接撞翻了紧随其后的两辆。一片火光冲天，爆炸声不绝于耳。

 

这还是布鲁斯认识迪克三年多以来，第一次见到迪克开枪扫人的样子。三年来，他一直以为自己的爱人只是一名普通的健身馆体操教练。他甚至没见过他和什么人打过架。

 

他真辣——他扛着狙击枪的姿势真辣，他专注于瞄准镜的眼神真辣！这比布鲁斯记忆里任何一次在床上辗转呻吟的迪克都要辣！布鲁斯盯着后视镜里的身影悄悄吞咽着口水，直到又一枚炸弹伴着泰瑞新一轮不要命般的嚎啕在他耳边奏响，才总算将布鲁斯从镜中的幻想拉回到现实。

 

“哦，我可怜的宝贝，”扛着狙击枪的迪克立即冲到前座旁，抬手抚着泰瑞满是泪水的小脸蛋，“真抱歉，让你经历这些。别害怕，妈妈在这儿，妈妈会一直在这儿！”

可是迪克的温柔眼神只延续了不到五秒钟，便抬眼凶巴巴地瞪住布鲁斯：“你就不能说些什么安慰一下他？你没听见他一直在哭吗？？”

 

“我在开车！”一直沉默的布鲁斯终于粗暴地吼了回去。

 

或许是感应到爸妈的紧张气氛，泰瑞的哭声忽然低了不少。

 

是啊，他们还在吵架，他们还在因为互相发现了彼此的骗局而赌气冷战——即便这场冷战才坚持了不到三个小时，就突然演变成了卧室里的争吵，进而演变成了客厅里的肉搏，进而演变成了厨房里的械斗。进而不知为何，他们的房子被一伙武装势力包围。在屋顶被炸出第三个大洞之前，他们也只来得及抢出婴儿床上的泰瑞和他最爱的毛绒知更鸟。旋即，居住了三年的家在眼前化作一片焦土，夫夫吵架瞬间变成了举家逃亡。

 

“喂？迪克？在吗？”蓝牙通讯器里忽然响起钢骨的声音。

迪克小心瞄了一眼驾驶座上的布鲁斯，趴回后座上瞄准窗外的追逐者，抬手偷偷按下对讲键：“维克托，我在。怎么样了？”

“兄弟，你知道我当初很坚定地支持你的决定来着，”钢骨的语气里满是无奈，“但是，我真的没想到，布鲁斯居然……你猜我刚才查到了什么？”

 

“喂？布鲁斯？现在方便吗？”内置耳机里是芭芭拉的声音，布鲁斯瞄了一眼后视镜里的迪克，低声回复道：“说。”

“布鲁斯！你摊上大事了！” 

 

“你知道跟你结婚的这位理查德·格雷森先生，是什么人物吗？”

——布鲁斯莫名觉得有些心慌。

“你知道跟你结婚的这位 **布鲁斯·麦金尼斯** 先生，是干什么的吗？”

——迪克觉得自己快急死了。

 

 “你老公，你孩子的爹，布鲁斯·麦金尼斯先生，这位看似富有的大总裁，他其实是一名特工！ **神盾局** 的特工！”蓝牙耳机里，钢骨的声音几乎是在咆哮：“他骗了我们所有人！而我当年，我在你们结婚之前还查过他，我竟然没查出来！”

“这位格雷森先生……哦，现在应该叫 **理查德·麦金尼斯** 先生，他是 **诛网** 组织的一名特工，现役特工！”内置耳机里，芭芭拉的语气依旧波澜不惊，甚至带着一丝戏谑：“真是厉害的组织啊，我在你们结婚之前还查过他，竟然什么都没查出来！”

 

他们扭头望向彼此——两秒钟，只有两秒钟，静默的两秒钟，漫长得仿佛没有尽头的两秒钟。他们的眼神就那样突然相撞，隔着漫天的弹片粉尘和一排被子弹打得稀烂的家用面包车座椅。惊讶、不解、愤怒、心痛。旋即，他们又默契地各自回身，重新握紧各自手中的抢和方向盘，不敢再看对方一眼。

 

“你知道的吧？诛网，这个秘密组织背后的势力，正是 **我们的死敌——** **那个名为DC的黑手党组织！** ”芭芭拉依旧漫不经心地为 **她** **的前任上司** 分析着局势。

“你清楚的吧？神盾局，这个组织背后的势力，正是 **我们的死对头——那个名为漫威的黑手党组织！** ”维克托几乎带着哭腔，他相信是自己的疏忽葬送了好友的终身幸福。

 

怎么会变成这样呢？布鲁斯驾着方向盘蹙眉凝思。

这一切来得太突然了。迪克换上新弹夹继续瞄准那些追杀者。

 

 

泰瑞终于哭累了，趴在布鲁斯怀里，竟然渐渐睡熟。 

 

 

事情怎么会变成这样呢？

这或许得从三年前某个混乱却愉快的夜晚说起。


	2. Chapter 2

三年前，诛网特工格雷森顺利地完成了一单盗宝任务。正打算收工走人的时候，他在路口转角的玻璃窗里瞥到了几双鬼鬼祟祟的眼睛。被盯上了——迪克想，或许是曾经的什么仇家？抄了几条小道绕了不少的弯路，都没有甩掉那几个小尾巴，越发烦躁的迪克，稀里糊涂就跑进一家喧闹的酒吧。

 

三年前，神盾局特工布鲁斯正在某个喧闹的酒吧执行一单盯梢任务。对方涉及一宗拐卖未成年变种人的大案子。根据芭芭拉截获并破解的几条密电码来看，几天之后就会有一批超过60名平均年龄不及14岁的变种人小孩被卖去境外某个鬼地方成为佣兵或者奴隶。而布鲁斯必须从对面包间里几个大胡子老头那儿获得更多精确的情报，包括交易时间和地点，包括这群孩子现在在哪儿。

“真是的，我们神盾局也开始关注人贩子了呢。”通讯器那头，芭芭拉不温不火地吐槽。

“那可不是普通的人贩子，”布鲁斯在吧台上换了个更舒服的姿势：“某种意义上，那些孩子个个都是生化武器。芭芭拉，你得注意端正态度。”

“是的，头儿！您说得没错！不过现在，您最好快点把定位针放进目标的口袋里！我这边等着开窃听专线呢。”

但很不幸，布鲁斯发现包厢里一个保镖样的大胡子正盯着自己——已经超过五秒钟了。他注意到自己了吗？就这么被发现了？他垂下眼睑啜了口酒，琢磨着该怎么打消那位保镖的猜疑。就在这时，拥挤的人群里忽然窜出个神情慌乱的小伙子，和布鲁斯撞了个满怀。

 

“哦，抱歉、先、先生？”迪克很快意识到，自己抓皱了眼前这件貌似价格不菲的西装。他满怀歉意地微笑着，仰头对上一双明亮深邃的蓝眼睛。那双好看的眼睛同样在盯着他，带着足够的惊愕和猜忌，旋即变得礼貌又温柔。迪克愣了一瞬，想起自己还在躲避杀手的追赶。他顾不得更多，扯住面前男人的衣襟，转身将自己夹在吧台和这位先生之间，仰头吻住了他的唇。

幸好，这位无辜受牵连的先生足够高大魁伟，紧随而来的杀手们甚至完全没注意到吧台旁拥吻的两人，他们随便扫视了一圈便径直朝酒吧后门奔去。

好险。偷偷瞥了一眼酒吧后门的方向，迪克稍稍松了口气。刚想挣脱离开，却才发觉眼前的陌生男人早已箍紧了自己的腰。明明是自己主动吻住了对方，却只是一个走神的瞬间，就被对方更为霸道地回吻上来。这个陌生男人的吻技极好，迪克甚至不记得，自己是什么时候被他扣开了牙齿缠住了舌头——这本应是个漫不经心的浅吻来着？为什么会突然有股暖意从男人抚着自己后背的手心里传来？

但当更多一些信息素蔓延开来的时候，已经逐渐失去体力的迪克才猛然意识到究竟是怎么回事。

——这个帅气的男人，是个Alpha！

 

布鲁斯用余光确认了那边包厢里的打手已经没再注意自己，看来他确信布鲁斯不过是个在酒吧里找乐子的普通路人——尤其此刻，自己正抱着个颇具姿色的年轻人深情拥吻——这并不是布鲁斯原本的计划，但在刚才那慌乱中的四目相对之后，怀里的小美人突然仰头吻上布鲁斯的唇。好吧，这是个好主意……这确实是个好主意！不是每次任务都会有艳遇，尤其，眼前这位陌生人，只一个眼神，便完全瓦解了布鲁斯多年训练来的警觉——这是从未发生过的事。

布鲁斯告诉自己，这是为了掩护任务不暴露，却不肯承认更多的是情不自禁。他抬手抚上年轻人柔软的腰线，甚至大着胆子在他饱满的臀瓣上捏了一把。他热情地回吻怀里的人，不消片刻就扣开两排贝齿，捉住年轻人甜软的舌。这让布鲁斯心底产生了某种邪恶的小开心，尤其是在透过那些欲盖弥彰的香水嗅到怀中男子的信息素之后。

——果然，眼前这位美人，是个Omega！

 

迪克意识到自己正在经历什么。他的发情期理应在半个月后，却因为眼前这位陌生Alpha的信息素而突然进入发情状态。迪克很清楚地知道，任其发展的话会发生什么，所以绝对不能任其发展。他在男人怀里拼命地挣扎，凭着多年训练的坚定意志，迪克告诉自己，他必须赶紧离开，他必须注射抑制剂来恢复理智！

“先生……先生！请放开我！”

他终于挣脱了这位陌生Alpha的温暖双臂，却被男人不知有心还是无意地随手一推，已经开始发情的身体完全失去了平衡，踉跄着跌进几米外一间包厢。

 

正如布鲁斯设想的那般，已经开始发情的年轻人跌进了那几个人贩子的包厢。布鲁斯三两步追上去，在那群人慌张地打算掏枪之前，抬手一把将已经瘫软的年轻人从那个脸上带疤的头目身旁捞起来。

“真对不起，先生们，但愿没有打扰到你们，”布鲁斯尴尬地朝那头目笑了笑，趁着在沙发上拉扯迪克的机会，悄悄将藏在指尖的定位针丢进人贩头目的口袋：“请原谅，我的Omega似乎突然进入了发情期，你们懂的，哈哈……”

 

“那就快给他找个房间！”

 

……

 

迪克意识到自己被这个陌生Alpha连拖带拽地带出酒吧后门。他几乎瘫软在男人身上，微阖着双眼在他肩头小声喘息。不行，不能这样，迪克用最后的理智，咬着牙抬手去腰间翻找抑制剂。

——该死的抑制剂呢？居然一瓶都不剩了吗？之前逃跑的时候弄丢在三条街之外了吗？迪克在男人怀里渐渐失去意识。

——完蛋了，他想。

 

布鲁斯只得把年轻人抱起在怀里，热烈的吐息拍在他脸上，更多甜蜜的信息素蔓延开来。怀中的人微微颤抖着，美好的双颊泛起潮红。眼见着那娇艳欲滴的双唇被年轻人渐渐咬得青紫，布鲁斯油然生出一丝心疼：他只是个路人，却无端被自己一番利用，导致不可收拾地在陌生人面前发情——此时此地，布鲁斯觉得自己是个彻底的坏人。

 

“很好，头儿，监听和定位已经上线，就等着他们说出交易地点了。”通讯器里芭芭拉波澜不惊地嚼着口香糖：“另外，距您不到35米的街对面就有家小旅馆，头儿，需要我在线帮您和您的那位“突然发情的Omega”开个房吗？”

“芭芭拉！专注你的任务！这种时候别开你上司的玩笑！”

“没问题，头儿，”通讯器里的女孩顿了顿，然后是一阵键盘敲击的声音：“那个，他们没有标间了，大床房你看行吗？”

“芭芭拉！！”


	3. Chapter 3

看来刚才确实过火了些。  
怀中抱着正在发情的陌生Omega，布鲁斯几乎是飞奔着穿过马路闪进街对面那家小旅馆，一路忐忑地躲避着各种惊讶、疑惑，甚至有些下流的眼光——就比如柜台后面那个瞎了一只眼的、胡子拉碴的大叔，在递上房门钥匙的时候，他瞪着年轻人急促起伏的胸口，忽然猛吸了吸鼻子，接着就像磕嗨了一样仰头眯起眼睛，暧昧地勾起沾着面包屑的嘴角，朝布鲁斯怀里的年轻人缓缓吐息：  
“这样成色的Omega，竟然这么大了还没被标记过？先生，您真走运呢。”  
空气都瞬间浑浊了好几倍。布鲁斯厌恶地剜了那人一眼，迅速夺过钥匙，快步冲上楼梯。

迪克难受极了。他所有的感官都与大脑失联了一样，所剩唯一且敏锐的感知，来自他已经半开状态的生殖腔。他能清晰地感觉到整个子宫都在兴奋地颤抖，越来越多的爱液一阵阵涌出，反复洗刷着每一寸腔壁，迫切期待着被什么填满。该死！这个陌生Alpha的信息素是什么强效催情药吗？为什么自己像是在经历发情期一样？  
陌生Alpha的信息素越发浓烈，Omega的本能冲动还在疯狂撕咬着迪克的理智。或者，迪克想，或者就这样吧？就这样放弃挣扎吧？眼前就有个Alpha，可以帮他处理这糟糕的本能反应。就这样妥协吧，他想，就算被这个陌生人标记了也无所谓……就算这个Alpha标记了他后便消失无踪，他也无所谓，他本来就是诛网的特工，一早就做好了随时赴死的准备，他忍受得了，他不会害怕，迪克想，他无所畏惧……  
但当他发觉背后是松软的床垫的时候，迪克触电般地从床上弹起来，飞起一脚就朝身边的人影踢过去！  
——即便这是Omega的本能，迪克想，即便对于Omega来说这别无选择，但我为什么非要和一个认识还不到二十分钟的陌生人，一个甚至不知道彼此名字的陌生人发生关系？？  
他迅速滚到大床另一端，缩紧在枕头堆里。可恶，这床这么大！果然这个相貌堂堂的家伙，一样是精虫上脑的坏蛋呢！迪克喘息着睁开双眼——他这才发现自己满眼是泪水——朝着被踹翻在地的人影，艰难地吐出一串还算有气势的词:  
“……警告你……别碰我！！”

布鲁斯确确实实地被镇住了——作为一个成年Alpha，作为这间房间里占绝对优势的个体。他坐在地板上楞了几秒，他的生物本能依旧不能接受自己刚才被一脚踹飞的事实——并且是被一个Omega，一个正在经历发情期的Omega——他必须承认，刚才那一脚是他完全没有预料到的；他同样要承认，当时的他确实动了些不太礼貌的念头……

布鲁斯第一次遇到这样的Omega，他对布鲁斯的信息素如此敏感，只是稍稍接触便会发情。他将这年轻人带进旅馆客房，他把他抱到床上，他低头看着面前颤抖的人。  
那些纤长的睫毛不知何时被眼泪沾湿，潮红的双颊上满是泪痕——他哭了。  
那些暧昧而诱人的呻吟也早变成了低声啜泣，带着隐忍，带着坚持——他哭了。  
昏暗的房间里，两种完全不同的信息素相互纠缠着混合。布鲁斯半跪在床前，陌生的Omega正在他面前经历发情。布鲁斯有些迷茫，他不能确定自己在为什么而烦躁。他明明还有任务在身，刚才酒吧里那些人贩子随时会吐出交易地点，布鲁斯应该随时做好奔赴现场参与解救行动的准备。可是眼前的陌生人看起来很难熬，他不能就这么把一个发情的Omega独自留在旅馆里。  
“也许”，布鲁斯想，“也许我可以帮他，让他好受一些。”  
他抬手抚摸年轻人乱糟糟的头发，他试着理顺它们。更多的甜香涌进鼻孔，布鲁斯低头想要再凑近些。他知道该怎样安抚一个发情的Omega，只需要一场酣畅淋漓的做爱，只要好好满足他的欲望就可以了。  
他伸出另一只手握住年轻人的手；  
他想自己或许应该顺从生物本能；  
他低下头悄悄吻了年轻人的手背；  
……他发觉自己可耻的硬了……

“抱歉，陌生人，”他俯身亲吻年轻人沁着汗的额头，“抱歉……但我……我保证，我……”他轻吻他湿润的眼角，舌尖触到一滴泪水——他甚至觉得那泪水是甜的，“我保证不会标记你……至少不是今天……”他终于又吻住那双唇——刚才在酒吧里那个突然开始又突然中断的吻，让布鲁斯抓狂。他贪婪吮吸着年轻人的唇，柔软的触感令他兴奋不已。发情的Omega本能般热烈回应了他的吻，这让布鲁斯受到了极大鼓舞，双手更是放肆地在年轻人身上四处游走。可他才把外套拉链拉到一半，年轻人突然触电了一般僵直，整个人从床垫上弹起来。  
紧接着，布鲁斯的脸颊上便挨了一脚，将毫无防备的他踢飞到地板上。

“……警告你……别碰我！！”含混地说完，年轻人就颤抖着倒进枕头堆里缩成一团，似乎再也无力反抗。  
……  
直到一阵敲门声打破了房间里的尴尬。布鲁斯警觉地爬起来溜到门背后。

门外是刚才柜台里那个猥琐大叔。  
他兴奋地朝门里张望，无奈布鲁斯只给门开了条小缝。  
“有什么事？”听得出，布鲁斯对他的来访很不耐烦。  
“哎，先生，但愿没打扰到您。我这里有些有趣的小玩意儿，或许可以帮您助助兴什么的？”说着他摊开双手，排开几包五颜六色的锡纸小包，“每包只要1美元，绝无副作用！要试试嘛？先生？”  
……  
布鲁斯抬眼看了看那猥琐大叔，又回头瞅了一眼枕头堆里可怜巴巴的年轻Omega。他轻叹口气，伸手去口袋里掏出钱夹:“给我来两包抑制剂，Omega适用的那种。”  
“……什么？”门口的大叔似乎没听明白。  
“我说抑制剂，你有吗？”布鲁斯掏出一张100美元递到来人手里:“没有的话，帮我去街对面的药店买两包！”

身为神盾局的特工，布鲁斯处理过异人的案子，制服过变种人罪犯，甚至徒手对决过克里人战士。即便如此，把那一包该死的抑制剂喂进这个半昏迷的Omega嘴里，还是让他精疲力竭。  
“我宁愿去和美国队长互殴一整天！”布鲁斯无奈地揉着手腕上的抓痕:“至少我不用担心用力过猛而伤到他。”

服下抑制剂后的Omega总算缓和了不少，原本拧紧的五官渐渐舒展开来，嗯，确实是个美人。布鲁斯抬手拭着年轻人额头上的汗水，他忽然有那么点儿不舍。  
……唉，算了，总不能趁人之危。布鲁斯摇摇头，悻悻地挪进浴室。  
等他终于在浴室里独自解决了两腿之间的野兽，床上的年轻人已经安稳地睡熟了。


	4. Chapter 4

“……所以，你们什么都没发生？”  
当晚，距离那家小旅馆两百公里之外的一间废弃医院大楼前。  
神盾局特工芭芭拉一边帮忙给被解救的变种人孩子们分发毛毯，一边朝着正在安排车辆押送罪犯的布鲁斯大声提问，引得身边几名同事也好奇地望向布鲁斯。  
“……”布鲁斯远远瞪了她一眼，“工作时间不要谈不相关的事！”  
“为什么啊？”芭芭拉笑眯眯走过来，“是什么样的Omega，竟然能逃脱神盾局首席美男、哥谭市头号花花公子的布鲁斯的虎口？他已经被别的Alpha标记过？还是他长得太丑？”  
“看来你对我的误解很深！”  
“……”芭芭拉眯起眼睛，若有所思地摸着下巴:  
“那你就这样把他一个人丢在陌生小旅馆里，不管他了？”

……

迪克猛地从被子里坐起来。  
老天！他竟然就这么睡着？手表显示现在已经是第二天早上。这里是哪儿？为什么自己会在这里？他依稀记得昨晚被那个陌生Alpha带进一家旅馆，也依稀记得自己狠狠踹了那家伙一脚，可之后发生的事他一丁点儿都想不起来。他惊恐万状地在被子里抱紧自己，他并不想被一个陌生人标记，那对于他以后的特工生涯带说太可怕了！老天，昨晚他发情之后都发生了什么？为什么自己会在这间房间里……合衣睡了一夜？！  
——迪克这才发现自己的衣服裤子还好好地穿在身上！那个Alpha没对自己出手吗？他慌忙抬手去摸后颈，腺体上似乎没有齿痕，他又把脖子整圈摸了一遍，什么伤口都没有。  
……女主管在上！这究竟是什么情况？他四下打量着整个房间，很快注意到邻近的床头柜上摆着两包锡纸包装和小半杯浑浊的液体。包装袋上的字母显示，这是两包抑制剂，虽是最常见的那种，功效和诛网派发的抑制针剂相比简直小巫见大巫。但是……是那个陌生Alpha给自己服用了抑制剂吗？他竟然会放过自己吗？

正在迪克晕头转向的时候，房门锁转动的声音响起，竟然是昨晚那位陌生Alpha。迪克警觉地朝后缩了缩。  
“你醒了？”  
——那个Alpha先出声了。  
——嗯他声音还蛮好听……  
——他竟然还没一走了之吗？  
迪克瞪着眼睛坐在床上，一言不发地看那个Alpha走到床边，放下一个纸包在迪克怀里。  
“我想你……应该饿了。”  
——他没有趁自己睡着时离开，还去给迪克买了早餐？

布鲁斯有些局促，他不确定自己应该顺势坐到床边，还是去几步外的沙发上乖乖坐好保持距离。他好奇于自己究竟在为什么紧张，或许是奔波了一整夜没有睡觉的缘故？布鲁斯一边这样安慰自己，一边不安地四下张望。  
直到他不经意间，又对上面前那双蓝眼睛。瞬时，所有的尴尬、紧张，似乎都消失了。布鲁斯忽然想起自己为什么大半夜不睡也要开两百公里回到这里——他担心这个陌生人，他想确定他没事。  
——只是想确定他没事吗？  
“睡得好吗？陌生人？”布鲁斯俯身在床边蹲下，尽力和床上的年轻人保持平视:“你看起来……好多了……我是说，我是说……”  
“那些，是抑制剂？”湛蓝眼睛扫向一旁的床头柜问道，“是您替我买的？”  
布鲁斯点点头。  
“为什么？”年轻人又好奇地看过来。

为什么？布鲁斯抬头看面前的人:“因为你并不愿意我……”  
那双湛蓝眼睛带着些朦胧的笑意。薄纱窗帘透进晨曦的微光，让这张白皙精致的脸庞多了些暖意。纤长的睫毛垂下来，在年轻人的脸颊上投下温柔的影。布鲁斯发现自己在不自觉地靠近，像寒夜中迷路的人，飞奔向茅屋的光明。  
“你并不愿意我……用比较传统的方法解决问题。”

“……噗，”床单上的年轻人笑了:“谢谢你！谢谢你的尊重，陌生人。”

“现在，”迪克打开面前的纸包，是一杯热腾腾的牛奶和一些新炸的甜甜圈:“你会陪我一起吃早餐吗？”

他们各自在自己的组织频道里失联了一整天，用这难得的一天假期在宁静的小镇上疯玩。那晚正赶上当地的丰收节，很多人聚集在小镇高中的足球场上，围着篝火唱着歌，庆祝今年玉米的大丰收。他们像最普通的情侣一样，在篝火旁拉着手跳舞，一起帮忙在人群之间传递啤酒和食物。布鲁斯在丢沙包的摊位上中了头奖，他转身把那只火漆木雕的知更鸟奖品送给了迪克。  
“这算是第一次约会的礼物吗？陌生人？”年轻人笑着，篝火的光芒在他眼中跃动。  
“……叫我布鲁斯，” 鼻间是Omega信息素的甜香，布鲁斯环住年轻人的腰，和着狂欢的乐曲缓缓摇摆。想到自己的特工身份，布鲁斯耸耸肩，凑近年轻人的耳畔轻声道:“布鲁斯.麦金尼斯。这是我的名字。”

迪克这才开始思考，是否该把和这个Alpha的关系发展成一段长久关系。毕竟照他的原计划，明早两人便会各奔东西。但眼前这个温柔的怀抱让他不禁留恋——一段和普通人的恋情，这对一名诛网特工来说并不明智……  
但，去他X的诛网！去他X的特工身份！！  
“我叫理查德•格雷森，”他笑着拥紧了怀里的男人，再不去管会不会被这个Alpha的信息素刺激得发情:“记住，理查德•格雷森，记住这个名字，”

“因为从现在起，布鲁斯，这就是你男友的名字。”

同昨晚一样，他们今晚又去了那家简陋的小旅馆；同昨晚一样，迪克依旧是昏昏沉沉地被布鲁斯抱进去的。只是今晚，布鲁斯在柜台前，朝着那个猥琐大叔又拍出一张100美元:“谢谢，我们需要避孕套，很多的避孕套。”


	5. Chapter 5

没错，就是这样，他们恋爱了，他们同居了，他们各自忙碌着自己的特工任务，同时又滴水不漏地在对方面前完美隐藏。至少在他们彼此眼中……我是说，至少在昨天半夜的夫夫吵架之前，或者说至少在刚才维克托和芭芭拉的秘密电讯到达之前，布鲁斯一直以为迪克是一家健身房的老板兼体操教练，而迪克一直相信布鲁斯是韦恩集团安保部门经理。作为特工，作为专业情报人员，在这朝夕相对耳鬓厮磨的三年里，他们竟然从未怀疑过彼此的真实身份！   
  
是的，这看起来荒唐极了。或许是那个小镇上的两天两夜太过梦幻吧？之后的一切都那么顺理成章——虽然仔细想想，那热恋的三个月里，彼此都偶尔会失联一两天。但就在第四个月的某天下午，在布鲁斯前所未有过地连续失联了8天零14小时之后，一身精致礼服的布鲁斯先生突然出现在迪克的健身馆里。同时出现的还有一捧玫瑰、一枚戒指，和一个提琴四重奏乐队。   
  
迪克当场就哭了——就当着健身馆里所有教练和学员的面。   
  
   
  
那个周末，在诛网总部的例行会议之后，迪克就将自己即将结婚的消息高调通报给了整个组织的所有人。   
  
拥挤的活动室瞬间静默了，只剩下茶几上的格雷森特工还一边捧着爆米花一边红着脸傻笑。   
  
迪克至今还记得，那个下午在诛网总部的活动室里，唐娜那张担忧的脸，以及肯特特工对布鲁斯抱持的质疑态度:   
  
“好吧，各位，我想这位麦金尼斯先生应该不是什么人贩子之类的，”肯特特工从窗户飘进来，坐到他的专属皮椅上，表情严肃得像是在开案情分析会议：“他确实是韦恩大厦里一个普通职员，家庭背景和工作经历都十分普通……甚至无趣。虽然，我并不看好他的生活作风，以及从他那些生活细节上折射出的人品问题！”   
  
   
  
……好吧，所以昨晚的吵架确实不是迪克“莫名其妙的神经敏感”，毕竟在那之前，布鲁斯又毫无缘由地失联了三天！虽然他依旧以“公司加班”为借口。但这次，刚花了6个小时完成了一单诛网任务的迪克，开着车载着泰瑞去韦恩大厦给自己“正在加班”的老公送午餐，却在公司家属等候室里枯坐了整两小时，都没见着自己老公！而当他终于等不及冲到服务台询问布鲁斯的下落的时候，那位红头发的漂亮姑娘轻敲了几下键盘:   
  
“抱歉，麦金尼斯先生，您的丈夫布鲁斯·麦金尼斯今天休班，系统里并没有他今天来过公司的记录。”   
  
……   
  
他失踪了？   
  
不不不，这不算重点……   
  
**他竟然骗我？！**  
  
   
  
于是昨晚，当布鲁斯一脸疲惫地从神盾局“加班”回来，迪克急不可耐地在客厅里和他大吵了一架。   
  
   
  
——好吧，这是双方的责任。总算甩掉了身后那群杀手，但扛着狙击枪的迪克依旧赌气一样继续趴在后座朝窗外望，始终不肯转过脸来，好让布鲁斯能在后视镜里看他一眼。   
  
这是，要走到终点了吗？朝夕相对了三年，却都只是在互相演戏给对方看吗？这甚至有些可笑。   
  
但这并不怎么好笑。布鲁斯看着后视镜里的背影，至少，三年前那间酒吧里突然吻住他的年轻人，至少他是真实的……他是真实的吧？   
  
   
  
 “三个月前我那次腿伤住院，”后视镜里的人忽然出声打断了神游天外的布鲁斯。   
  
 “其实当时，我是在执行诛网任务的时候受了伤，并不是在健身房被杠铃砸到……”   
  
…… 

布鲁斯很主观地将迪克的这句突然坦白理解为一种缓和的信号。他低头看了看怀里熟睡的泰瑞，泰瑞的小手捏紧了他的拇指，让布鲁斯不得不单手扶着方向盘。或许迪克还不想就这样结束这段关系？或许结束这长达三年的谎言欺骗的最好方法，就是立刻坦诚，就是重新认识彼此？ 

 “客厅里的那条窗帘，其实是因为上面沾了血洗不掉，才被我换了条新的……是一个来求助的神盾局同事的血……” 

“……我很喜欢之前那条窗帘来着……”后座上的人小声嘀咕着。

——这或许有效？看着后视镜里稍显得不那么尖锐了的背影，布鲁斯深吸一口气，努力搜索还有哪些需要坦白的事情。 

  
“……我今年忘记给你父亲买生日礼物了。”后座上的男人小声说着，像是个在认错的孩子。   
  
“我知道，我替你送了一套酒具给他，”迪克终于回过头。布鲁斯偷笑着继续说:“我父亲他……其实并不喜欢你去年送的高尔夫球杆套装。”   
  
“我以为老人家都会喜欢呢……”迪克悻悻地瘫坐在后座上。   
  
“放心吧，只要你送他，他都会很开心的。”   
  
   
  
“……迪克，我很抱歉我骗了你，” 他不知为何又有些痛心：“我们都说了谎。我知道此时说抱歉没有任何意义……我的意思是，”后视镜里的人影似乎动了动——那不像是被刚才轧过的减速带带起的晃动:“我的意思是， **如果，你想要离婚** ——我是说， **我永远尊重你的选择** 。如果你想要离婚，我知道神盾局有一项技术，可以消除Alpha对Omega的标……”   
  
“轰——”   
  
一声爆炸打断了布鲁斯的忏悔。   
  
泰瑞被吵醒了，再次开始他的号哭工作。   
  
“好吧不如我们先聊聊这群对我们穷追猛打的人？”   
  
这次似乎是更大口径的迫机炮，几辆拖车迅速从岔路上包抄过来，少说也有五架以上机关枪——这是下血本也要弄死麦金尼斯一家吗？   
  
“难道是九头蛇吗？我听说你们神盾局和九头蛇是世仇关系？”   
  
“ **我三年前就退役了！** 他们至于搞这么大阵仗对付一个退役特工吗？”布鲁斯猛打方向盘，将一辆拖车逼到了悬崖边:“你怎么不说说蜂巢呢？我听说蜂巢也经常找你们的茬！”   
  
“这风格不对，蜂巢对统一制服的执念很深的！”顿了顿，迪克趁着下一波火力还没跟上的空当，非常严肃地扭头冲着后视镜里的布鲁斯问:“你确定这不是神盾局的人？我是说，也许他们知道了我的身份，就认为你叛变了？”   
  
“我还想问你这是不是诛网的手笔呢！据我所知，背靠 **DC那个黑手党** ，你们诛网组织可是什么坏事都做过来着！！”   
  
“你是又想跟我吵架了嘛？谁告诉你DC是黑手党的？漫威才是黑手党！诛网的大家都是我的家人！他们不会这样对我……对啊，想证明不是他们，其实很简单啊！”迪克忽然像想起什么似的，对着窗外大吼:“克拉克！听得到吗？我需要你！克拉克！”   
  
“克拉克？就是我们婚礼上那个堪萨斯口音的大个子眼镜男？”布鲁斯有些不耐烦地扭过头去:“迪克，你难道认为现在跟他们求饶谈亲情有用？”   
  
“我说了，布鲁斯，你要相信他们不会的！”   
  
“但如果是因为我呢？”布鲁斯突然吼得很大声，“我是神盾局的人——虽然早就退役了。诛网高层真的不会怀疑你叛变吗？”   
  
“我说了，他们是我的家人，他们都是！”迪克终于在椅子底下的弹药包里翻出一架RPG，“我认识他们几乎所有人，他们有一半人和我从小一起长大！另一半人看着我从小长大！他们绝不会这样做！”   
  
“家人、家人！你老实交代， **我们结婚那天那些人是不是也都是你在诛网的“家人”？** ”   
  
……迪克沉默了……   
  
“回答我！迪克！那个 **金色山羊胡子的老色鬼** 真的是你爸爸吗？”布鲁斯粗着脖子冲后视镜咆哮。   
  
“你说谁是色鬼啊你？”迪克也不甘示弱地提高了嗓音。   
  
“我说你那个 **特工假爸爸** ！就是在我们婚宴上一直色眯眯盯着 **小扎的网袜** 的那个！！”  
  
“那是……”后视镜里的迪克气急败坏，却话到嘴边突然软下来:   
  
“好吧，对不起，布鲁斯，我骗了你，”他转向布鲁斯的方向，“对不起，我们的婚礼上没有一个人是我的血亲。我是真心想请我的父母来参加我们的婚礼，但他们在我很小的时候就去世了。就被人杀死在我面前。”   
  
车厢里又沉默了，连泰瑞的哭声都小了很多。   
  
“……抱歉，亲爱的，我……”布鲁斯恨不能撒开方向盘，起身去后座上抱抱迪克，他最不能忍受迪克用这种令人心碎的语调说话，那就像是自己在欺负他。   
  
……   
  
“所以，布鲁斯，那个扎塔娜确实是你前女友？”   
  
布鲁斯重又握紧了方向盘。   
  
“布鲁斯？你真的带了个前女友来参加我们的婚礼？”   
  
“你还带了40名特工来参加我们的婚礼呢……”布鲁斯尝试转移话题。他转了个弯在下一个岔路选择了开往哥谭市的方向。   
  
“你是在逃避问题吗？那么那个叫芭芭拉的女孩子呢？也是你前女友吗？”   
  
“那是一个殉职同事的女儿！”布鲁斯急不可耐地解释。但看到后视镜里迪克气吼吼的样子，他又忍不住说了实话:“也……曾经是女朋友……”   
  
   
  
“……所以，你带了两个前女友来参加我们的婚礼？你让你两任前女友亲眼目睹了我在婚礼上大哭的丑态？！”   
  
   
  
布鲁斯认真思考了一会儿。好吧，既然认定了他就是要相伴一生的人，既然决定了从此不再隐瞒，那么……   
  
“……迪克，还有件事，我想你需要知道，”布鲁斯谨慎地斟酌着词句，努力让下面的话听起来不那么刺耳:   
  
“……其实我……认识你之前，我曾结过一次婚……”   
  
**“她的身份证号码是？”** 迪克行云流水般组装好一架迫机炮，语气冰冷得就像个没有感情的杀手。   
  
“……迪克，别这样……”   
  
“我问她的身份证号码是？”   
  
“别这样，迪克，那不是重点……”   
  
“那什么是重点？”迪克几乎是怒吼着打断了布鲁斯:“你犯有重婚罪？我们的婚姻并不合法？泰瑞其实是法律意义上的私生子？”   
  
“……我跟她有个孩子……他叫达米安，一直住在他外公家里，今年就满8……”   
  
“轰——”一发RPG擦着布鲁斯的后脑勺射了出去，直接炸翻了路对面那辆重火力拖车。   
  
   
  
**“这真的不能全怪我！我当时是被下了药的！！”**  
  
“今天之后，布鲁斯，”迪克被后坐力震回到椅背上，他瞪着后视镜里布鲁斯的脸，那眼神几乎击碎了后视镜:“今天以后，我们必须好好谈谈！”   
  
   
  
“我也这么认为！”忽然几声巨响，身后追逐着的拖车相继爆炸，翻滚着掉进路边的悬崖。顿时热浪滚滚，点着了盘山路上成片的松树。但奇迹般地，那些火苗还没来得及扩散便被一阵冷风熄灭。   
  
“看，我说什么来着？”后座上的人兴奋地朝窗外挥手，接着一骨碌挤到驾驶座后面，“布鲁斯，快停车！我们得救啦！”   
  
   
  
“克拉克～”车还没停稳迪克就拉开车门冲了出去，直接和那个从天而降大个子抱了个满怀:“我就知道，你们不会袭击我们！”   
  
原来是他！布鲁斯抱着泰瑞下车，就看到自己的爱人挂在那个大个子的脖子上。他穿着一身黑色紧身衣，只在上身装饰一些白色的线条图案。原来是他，布鲁斯想到，原来他们婚礼上那位所谓的“肯特表哥”，是个超能力者。 刚才那几辆车突然起火和周围的火势突然被熄灭，必然是出自此人之手了。  
  
   
  
“嗨布鲁斯，嗨泰瑞，真抱歉在这种情景下和你们一家会面，刚才来的时候我不小心听到了一些事情，所以，”这位“肯特表哥”扭头瞪向布鲁斯，笑得可以说非常友善:   
  
“我们是先谈谈究竟是谁袭击了你们呢？还是先谈谈布鲁斯的 **上一段婚姻** ，以及由此引发的一系列不利于迪克和泰瑞的合法权益的问题呢？ **神盾局特工** 布鲁斯先生？” 

 

布鲁斯警觉地回瞪过去，一只手拍了拍胸前的泰瑞，另一只手揪住迪克的衣领，把自己的Omega从面前这个Alpha的脖子上硬扯了下来。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个，我要说明一下，《神盾局特工布鲁斯韦恩》这本里，芭芭拉确实也是神盾局特工，并且芭芭拉确实在和布鲁斯拍拖……就当着迪克（在那本里代号叫“月翼”）的面……


	6. Chapter 6

“迪克，不是我说你。当初你要和这家伙结婚，我就不是很赞同的。”哥谭近郊上空，迪克抱着小泰瑞趴在克拉克左边肩头，听克拉克分析眼前这严峻的局势：

“你当初就是太草率了。他求婚你就答应，你叫我说你什么好？你想想，哪有认识才四个月就求婚的？那是正经人办的事吗？你知道的，我追 **你嫂子** 可是花了十多年， **从你八岁到你二十三岁，她才同意嫁给我** 来着。”

“那是你效率低！”布鲁斯紧紧抓着克拉克另一边肩头。他非常后悔刚才为什么听了迪克的话，放弃开车，改让这位诛网特工驮着他们一家三口飞去哥谭老家。是的，飞行！他在神盾局的时候见过不少外星人，不过“氪星人”的概念他还是头一次知道。

“就你效率高！我们现在高度500米，如果不是看在泰瑞的面子上，信不信我早就把你丢下去了？你这个 **重婚罪犯** ！”

“我都说了我那是被下药的！”布鲁斯直冲着克拉克的耳朵大吼，又慌忙搂紧了迪克的腰，一脸很真诚的样子转向迪克：“我说的是真的！”

迪克抱紧泰瑞，一脸嫌弃地朝旁边挪了挪。

“总之呢，迪克，我不是想要干预你的决定，虽然我非常支持你跟这个大骗子离婚……”

“但这是我和迪克之间的事情，”布鲁斯再次打断克拉克的话。克拉克一个转弯躲过扑面而来的鸟群，而布鲁斯坚信他在尝试把自己甩下去：“我想迪克没必要照你的意思来做！迪克，你倒是说句话啊？”

“我和迪克说话的时候，麻烦某些 **漫威特工** 闭嘴！”

“我和 **我家孩子他妈** 说话的时候，麻烦某些 **外星人** 闭嘴！！”

“够了！我家泰瑞睡觉的时候，麻烦你们两个都闭嘴！！！”

 

五分钟后，这段短暂而愉快的飞行体验以布鲁斯被“肯特表哥”从3米高空扔到草坪上告终。

“噗通！”

 

“布鲁斯，你还好吧？”

**“我不好！！”**

布鲁斯坐在草坪上赌气一样地大吼。他抬头望着天边飞走的外星人，扭头瞄了一眼迪克伸过来的手，轻声叹息着握住迪克的手示意他也坐下：

“在这里等会儿吧，我父亲会开车来接我们。”

湿冷的风从河面上吹过来，迪克缩了缩脖子，坐到布鲁斯身边。这里是哥谭市北郊，面朝着哥谭河不算太糟的风景，脚下是河堤旁成片的绿地，荒凉得连块挡风的岩石都没有。远处有一整片桦树林，在湿冷的秋风里瑟瑟发抖着。城郊公路孤独地蜿蜒在树林间，空荡荡不见半个人。而河对岸，则是那座著名的黑暗之都——哥谭，布鲁斯的家乡。

“迪克，”布鲁斯将眉毛拧成一团，垂头把玩起迪克的手。他细心地从掌心捋到指尖，仔细研究了每一片指甲，又认真地给这只手做了一整套穴位按摩：“迪克，和我结婚，真的是个很糟的决定吗？”

迪克惊讶于自己竟然很认真地思考了一会儿。Alpha的信息素里充斥着着紧张与不安，迪克叹了口气，顺势靠在布鲁斯肩头，很熟练地找到最舒服的姿势。

“我不知道，”他说，低头看着怀里的泰瑞。泰瑞已经醒了，睁着蓝色的大眼睛反复打量爸爸妈妈，柔软的小手指在口中嘬得津津有味，不时发出咿咿呀呀的声音。迪克试着靠得布鲁斯更近，好让两个人更多地为小泰瑞挡住些深秋的风：“但至少，比这糟糕的决定多了去了……我是说，至少婚礼办得不错。”

“你真这么觉得？”布鲁斯掏出手帕给泰瑞擦干净嘴角的口水，低头在迪克的前额留下一个吻：“可我们当时，甚至连蛋糕都不够吃……”

“那不是你的错，”迪克眯起眼睛，在布鲁斯的颈窝里蹭了蹭：“是我忘记告诉婚礼策划师给沃利准备专属餐台了。你知道的，他特别能吃。”

“……所以我讨厌沃利来我们家……”

“我知道，但他是我最好的朋友。”

 

三年前那场婚礼真的很糟么？至少迪克不那么认为。

草坪婚礼是个明智的决定，阳光，鲜花，绿地，红毯。虽然场地费比在教堂里贵出不少；虽然自助餐台几乎每五分钟就会被沃利清空一次，以至于他们最后不得不付出三倍小费给工作人员；但 **凯尔** 帮诛网特工们安排的剧本堪称完美，他给每个人分配了合适的身份角色，让布鲁斯完全相信了迪克是个家庭幸福、亲戚众多、朋友无数、社交广泛的 **普通人** 。

 

于是，这场婚礼上来自格雷森家族的成员，包括有迪克的“父亲” **奥利弗** ·格雷森先生及其未婚妻戴娜·兰斯，迪克的“弟弟” **罗伊** ·格雷森和 **康纳** ·格雷森，“远房表哥表嫂”肯特夫妇，“表姐”唐娜，以及一大群理不清辈分的远近亲戚，和各种同学朋友。

而性情低调内敛的布鲁斯·麦金尼斯先生只带了四名亲友。他的“父亲” **阿尔福瑞德** ·麦金尼斯先生，他的“母亲” **莱斯利** ·麦金尼斯夫人，他的“表妹” **扎塔娜** ，和他的同事 **芭芭拉** 。五个人都沉稳冷静得像是伦敦来的贵族，带着维多利亚时代的神秘优雅。

 

虽然，迪克并不知道，参加婚礼的诛网特工们，有一半以上的人不赞成这桩婚事。他们默契地背着迪克达成共识，表面上维持职业性的欢乐笑容，热情地向布鲁斯及其父母介绍着自己，寒暄着一些预先编写好的家长里短，半真半假地和布鲁斯聊着迪克的儿时趣闻，可他们依旧谨慎提防着这个要娶走迪克的陌生男人，心中想着些“我倒要看看这个布鲁斯·麦金尼斯是个什么样的人物”和“如果他是个感情骗子就把他当场做掉”以及“如果他对迪克有丝毫不忠的征兆就把他当场做掉”！

总之，整个婚礼现场欢乐温馨却又暗潮涌动，宛如一场大型虚情假意秀。

除了沃利是真心觉得小蛋糕很好吃。

 

但当美妙的音乐响起，当布鲁斯郑重地站到神父身边， **莉安** 和 **乔** 撒着花瓣引路，唐娜挽着迪克的胳膊，在众人强作欢喜的目光中走过红地毯，来到布鲁斯面前的时候。出乎所有人预料的，唐娜忽然从裙子里甩出真言套索栓住了布鲁斯。

 

“布鲁斯！”惊慌的阿福和莱斯利，立即被瞬间反应过来的伴郎伴娘们团团围住而无法上前。

“回答我，布鲁斯，”唐娜一手扯着迪克的胳膊防止他扑向布鲁斯，另一只手勒紧了绳索。此时的她，神情冷峻如雕塑，竟让人油然生出一丝面对神祇时的敬畏感：

“你为什么要和迪克结婚？”

“因为我爱他。”

——布鲁斯几乎是抢答的。

——这对唐娜来说是个新情况。

没有那些戏剧化的低头思索或艰难开口，布鲁斯毫不犹豫地说出了这么个答案。这让唐娜以及来自诛网的众人完全措手不及，不少人甚至没反应过来布鲁斯刚才说了什么。

 

“……抱歉，你说什么？”唐娜的表情明显人性化了不少。

真言套索令他无法撒谎，但真诚的人本就不需要谎言。那个男人并不知道什么是“真言套索”，被捆住却并不慌乱，依旧坦然立于众人面前。深邃的蓝眼睛转向自己的爱人，布鲁斯不明白迪克为什么面露惊慌，他轻轻点头示意迪克镇定些，重又转身直面这位强势的表姐，从容不迫，吐字清晰：

“我是说，因为我爱他。因为我想把他带回我家长期合法占有，因为我想用我的姓氏代替他原有的姓氏，因为我想要参与进他接下来的人生，直到最终葬进同一座墓室……”

“Oh my……”在场的女士们纷纷开始做双手捂心口的动作。

“因为我想要每天早上都看到他，想要每天晚上都能艹他，想要在卧室，在厨房，在客厅，在浴室，从吧台上到灶台上，从沙发上到地毯上，我想每天都能看到他被我艹翻的……”

 **“够了布鲁斯这段可以略过！！”迪克含着泪，高声叫喊着制止了布鲁斯对两人性爱生活的大胆设想与生动描述。** 一旁的神父哆嗦着在胸前画了几个十字；原本被感动到热泪盈眶的阿尔福瑞德和莱斯利也瞬间拉长了脸；而台下的亲友们和一旁的伴郎伴娘们，却在一阵静默之后，爆发出空前狂热的欢呼与掌声。

 

“我不记得我把布鲁斯教成了这个样子……”阿尔福瑞德先生优雅地掏出手帕开始擦汗，莱斯利女士连着做了五个深呼吸。

 

“哦，仁慈的赫拉！”唐娜红着眼眶松开了套索，她郑重地拉过迪克的手交到布鲁斯手中，热情拥抱了两位新人，几乎泣不成声：“诸神在上！迪克，你一定会很幸福的！我祝福你，我祝福你们！”

 

最终，这对新人得到了所有到场亲朋的真心祝福。

“作为看着迪克长大的人之一，我得承认，布鲁斯，”哈尔“舅舅”似乎喝多了，整个人挂在布鲁斯脖子上：“你很靠谱！从今天起你就是我们自己人了！”

“不管怎样，我宣布这是我参加过的最棒的婚礼！”奥利弗举着两串烤辣椒凑到扎塔娜桌旁。

“迪克是我最好的朋友，他还穿着小短裤到处跑的时候我就认识他了，”加斯红了眼眶，他热情地同布鲁斯握手，几乎拧折了布鲁斯的胳膊：“答应我，布鲁斯，照顾好他，行吗？”

“如果他欺负你，迪克，”露易丝把迪克拉到一边，给了他一个祝福的拥抱：“如果你丈夫敢欺负你，就大声喊克拉克的名字，知道吗？”

 

……

所以总地来说，迪克始终认为他们的婚礼非常完美。

当然，除了他自己喝多了酒，当着众人的面一边哭一边吐到布鲁斯裤子上的那部分。


	7. Chapter 7

“grandpa!”

“papa……”

“grandpa，泰瑞，再试试？”

“gr……grand……”

“grandpa.”

“grand……”

阿福给迪克的印象，一直是位严肃却又温柔的父亲，举手投足间都透着优雅的贵族气息。虽然，因为众所周知的原因，三年来迪克也没见过阿福几次。而今天，更是阿福头一回见到泰瑞。老人家下了车，直接就把自己儿子赶进驾驶室，和迪克一起挤在后车座上逗泰瑞玩儿。

 

但让迪克没想到的是，阿福会开着限量款玛莎拉蒂来接他们。

更让迪克没想到的是，接过方向盘的布鲁斯，径直把车开进了韦恩庄园！

——他当然认得那是韦恩庄园。那个哥谭首富——他老公的老板的家。毕竟庄园的大铁门上，那个巨大的金属W可比杂志照片上的要醒目得多！

“……布鲁斯？”站在那幢优雅而古老的大房子门前，迪克有些紧张地握紧丈夫的手:“ **布鲁斯，我们来你老板家干嘛？** ”

 

“……不，迪克，”布鲁斯从迪克怀里接过泰瑞，他望着他的爱人，嘴角的微笑逐渐凝固:“这里……就是我家。”

迪克扭头瞪着布鲁斯，带着显而易见的不明所以。

“……我是说，这里就是我父母的家，也理应是我们的家。”

迪克的眉头拧得更紧了。他瞪着布鲁斯，紧抿着嘴唇，似乎在拼命梳理着信息:“布鲁斯，你是想说，你就是“那个布鲁斯”吗？”

 

“那个布鲁斯”，当然是指那位姓韦恩的布鲁斯。迪克只在报纸杂志上见过那位哥谭首席阔少。不得不说，他长得和自己老公确实有几分相似——如果他的布鲁斯肯像杂志上那位一样，把头发梳整齐的话。究竟为什么韦恩集团要雇佣一个长相酷似布鲁斯韦恩的人，来做他们的安保部门经理。这个问题，迪克并不是没有怀疑过，也曾在刚结婚的时候问起。但布鲁斯当时给出的解释几乎无懈可击。

“那是当然了，亲爱的，”刚下班回家的布鲁斯先生从浴室出来，用毛巾搓着头发，光脚踩在地板上，湿哒哒地就倒进客厅沙发里：“我要是长得不像他，怎么做他的安保经理？怎么做他的替身、给他挡子弹啊？”

“什么？你还要负责给他挡子弹？”迪克端着热好的牛奶从餐厅出来，就看见布鲁斯一丝不挂地倒在沙发里，“哦亲爱的你洗完澡没擦吗？快起来！沙发都被你弄湿了！”

“有钱人的世界可比电视剧里精彩多了！迪克，你都不知道，布鲁斯韦恩那个混蛋有超多奇奇怪怪的仇家！各个都惦记着他的小命，整天计划着买凶杀人呢！”布鲁斯懒洋洋地爬起来，拉过一只抱枕在胸口蹭了蹭水，就抬手环住迪克的腰，把脸埋进迪克的胸口再也不肯动一动。男人疲惫极了，一整天的紧张工作让他头昏脑涨——当然，直到今天我们才知道，那都是一些神盾局的秘密工作。但在当时，谁都以为布鲁斯是因为那个讨厌的韦恩少爷的安保问题而头痛欲裂——至少迪克当时对此深信不疑，否则，他亲爱的丈夫背上那些伤痕是怎么得来的？打马球弄伤的吗？

 

“布鲁斯？你是布鲁斯韦恩？还是布鲁斯麦金尼斯？”迪克瞪着布鲁斯，咬牙切齿地问着。他今天快要疯了。从昨天半夜房子被炸掉开始，他们一家三口坐上那辆该死的面包车一路躲子弹躲炮弹，直到克拉克来救了他们、一家人坐上阿福开来的车，迪克的神经才稍稍放松下来。而现在，在两人决定坦诚相待，决定重新认识彼此，决定继续走下去之后……或者说，在布鲁斯爆出自己几年前曾经结过婚有过小孩之后，一个更令人瞠目结舌的猛料：眼前的这个布鲁斯，就是那位哥谭首富，就是那位姓韦恩的花花公子！眼前的这个布鲁斯，就是迪克的丈夫每天下班回家都要吐槽两句的他的老板！

 

布鲁斯有些慌，因为迪克那张脸已经肉眼可见地难看起来。他清楚迪克平时除了健身馆的经营问题，绝大部分业余时间都是在用那些八卦新闻打发——他和他的那群死党们，包括唐娜、沃利、罗伊……等等等等。这群三姑六婆聚在一起聊的最多的就是各路八卦！布鲁斯相信，此时能让迪克震惊到无语的，绝对不是自己隐瞒了万贯家财（当然这可能也有一部分原因），而是那些八卦新闻上每周都会更新一遍的、一长串看不见尽头的“韦恩女郎”名单！

 

“布鲁斯，你那些出差在外不回家的日子，除了去给神盾局帮工，你还做过什么？”

——看吧！迪克果然在往这方面联想了！！布鲁斯把泰瑞换到另一边胳膊上，叹息着翻了个白眼。

 

“好了先生们，不要一直在门口站着，快进去坐下，热茶马上就好。”将车开去车库的阿福终于返回过来，就看到两人杵在门口，似乎气氛有些紧张:“怎么了？我的孩子们？”

“没什么，阿福，”布鲁斯抢着说，“我们很好，不过在晚饭前，能麻烦您暂时帮我们照看一会儿泰瑞吗？”

“您放心好了，”他微笑着，伸手抱过泰瑞。小男孩并不怎么怕生，似乎很快就和阿福熟络起来。

“哦， **布鲁斯少爷** ，我还以为您这辈子都不会允许我见到泰瑞小少爷了。能在有生之年看到韦恩家的后人实在是……

 

“ **布鲁斯少爷** ……所以，阿福并不是你的父亲，对吗？”

在老人抱着孩子走进那扇雕花木门里之后，迪克突然炸毛了一样揪住布鲁斯的衣领，一把将他按到门廊前的石柱上：“刚才来的路上你就一直在谴责我，说我在我们的婚礼上请演员！可是你呢？搞了半天！阿福也不是你老爸啊！那么那位莱斯利女士呢？她又是谁？”

“……”布鲁斯在石柱上挣扎了一下，皱着眉低声说：“阿福是我的管家，是从小吧我带大的人，而莱斯利，是从小照看我的医生……某种意义上，他们就和我的父母一样。”

“那么你的姓氏问题呢？ **韦恩** 先生！你有必要连姓氏都作假吗？”迪克在门廊下压低了声音嘶吼着，愤怒的双眼却忽地有些湿润。他清楚这三年里，他们之间充斥了无数谎言与欺骗。但迪克依旧愿意相信，在这无数谎言之下，布鲁斯始终是他所爱的那个人，始终是三年前那个小镇旅馆里温柔的陌生人。他天真地相信，三年前那个美妙的夜晚，他们在小镇集会上交换名字的时候，眼前的彼此，都是各自最真诚、最纯粹的模样。只可惜， **现在看来，麦金尼斯这个姓氏，这个已经写在泰瑞的出生证上的姓氏，只不过是布鲁斯当年信口胡诌的姓氏罢了** 。

 

“我是真的姓格雷森！理查德·格雷森，这是我的真名！

“是你在我们的婚礼上亲口说过，要用 **你的姓氏** 取代我原本的姓氏！”

布鲁斯靠在石柱上，好长时间没出声，他皱着眉，用那对好看的蓝眼睛望着迪克，始终一言不发——那样子让迪克觉得更委屈了：“拜托！布鲁斯！说点什么！”

 

布鲁斯轻叹着，突然抬手捉住迪克的手腕，拽着他径直朝后院奔去，却还是一句话都不说。

 

“布鲁斯？”迪克有些懵，他不明白布鲁斯这又闹得哪一出。他所了解的布鲁斯不是很会哄人，哪怕是迪克非常非常生气，哪怕气到想离家出走，布鲁斯也只会板着脸一言不发，就那么把迪克紧紧箍在怀里不放手，直到呼吸困难的迪克吼光了一肚子的抱怨，彻底停止挣扎，软在布鲁斯怀里，独自消气，独自想通一切看破人生。

于是时间久了，迪克总算明白，他老公只有在环境安逸、气氛轻松的情况下，才会表现得风趣幽默，甚至是油腔滑调。而一旦气氛剑拔弩张，布鲁斯立即会变成委屈自闭的小男孩，以至于让某次突然造访的加斯，误以为迪克在乱发脾气欺负布鲁斯！这让迪克一度陷入了对阿福和莱斯利之间关系的严重猜忌，他禁不住幻想布鲁斯究竟是在怎样的家庭里长大的。但阿福除了日常规矩有些多以外，分明是个超好相处的和蔼父亲！

就这么胡思乱想着，两个人已经离开大宅很远一段距离，却还在庄园围墙之内——这该死的韦恩庄园还真是大得可怕！布鲁斯只顾埋头朝前，似乎短时间内没有停步的意思。手腕被拽得已经有些酸疼，迪克的一腔怒火都快被耗光了。为了防止被布鲁斯就这么拽着走到天荒地老，作为两人中更成熟些的那一个，迪克决定先说两句缓和气氛。

 

“布鲁斯？你还好吧？额，我刚才有些激动。我知道我们这三年都生活在谎言里。我们都撒了谎，没必要去争谁说得慌话更多——那没有意义。我也知道想要清除这些谎言造成的伤害，不是一天两天就能搞定的。但你一定要明白，我生气是因为我在乎，我生气是因为，你的真名，这本应是你最先向我坦诚的事情！我不在乎你遇到我之前，和别人结过婚有过小孩，那都是你的过去，我没有参与过，我不在乎！我只在乎之后的你的人生，我可以更多地参与，就像你在婚礼上说的……”

“爸爸，妈妈，又有两个月没来看望你们。”布鲁斯突然停住，像是在自言自语。

迪克立即安静下来，他这才注意到面前有两个并排的墓碑。这里是韦恩庄园的后院草坪——大到夸张的草坪。死去的韦恩夫妇就安葬在这里，背对着他们的故居。

“这是理查德，你们知道的，他是我的爱人。很抱歉，到现在才带他来见你们。”布鲁斯侧身将迪克推到墓碑前。他拉过迪克的手，放到唇边轻吻。

“迪克，这是玛莎，我的母亲；她旁边是托马斯，我的父亲。”布鲁斯指着面前的墓碑，给迪克介绍着自己的父母，就好像逝去的韦恩夫妇真的坐在他们面前。玛莎温柔的笑着，将手搭在托马斯手上，托马斯扶了扶眼镜，抬头看面前手挽着手的两人，激动得语无伦次。“

我猜，他们一定很高兴见到你。”金色的阳光吻着男人的侧颜，他垂下蓝色的眸子，悄悄握紧爱人的手：“我是……我和你一样的，迪克，我知道，他们也很想去参加我们的婚礼。但他们在我很小的时候就去世了，就死在我面前。”

迪克注意到，韦恩夫妇的墓碑前，摆着一个精致的红漆木盒子。

“你可以打开瞧瞧。”布鲁斯抬手，轻声说。迪克有些不知所措，但还是照做了。

——小盒子里有一撮头发，似乎是婴儿的奶发。用红色的毛线扎成一束，夹在烫金印花的信封里。

“这是？”迪克捏着那撮头发，仰头望向布鲁斯。

“是泰瑞的奶发。”男人笑着，在迪克身边蹲下，接过那只盒子细细端详：

“我们都失去过重要的亲人，迪克。但现在，我们不再孤单了，对吗？”

 

夕阳西下，薄暮笼罩的韦恩庄园一片静谧安详。有些失去的，终究会回来，曾经破碎的家，终于再次变得完整。

 

 

阿福抱着刚洗好澡的小泰瑞，想着在晚饭之前先给他弄些小甜饼吃。可刚走到楼梯间，就见到布鲁斯抱着迪克从电梯里奔出来。他们两个像发疯的野兽一样纠缠着互相啃咬，在华丽的走廊里跌跌撞撞，直接窜进手边最近一扇房门。

“……哦，年轻人们！”阿福叹息着抬手去捂泰瑞的眼睛。泰瑞探头瞅了瞅父母消失的那扇门，扭头趴在老人肩上继续吃手指，一双蓝眼睛里满满的处变不惊。

“好吧，布鲁斯少爷，我得提醒您，”阿福朝紧闭的房门大喊道:“那可是凯特小姐的房间！”

 

“谁是凯特小姐？”迪克喘息着，一把扯掉布鲁斯的大衣丢在地板上。

“我表姐，”布鲁斯熟练地找到迪克的皮带扣，单手将它们解开，“小时候她们一家每年都会来住两天。”

“哦是吗，我还以为又是你的某位前任。”

“拜托，迪克，”布鲁斯停下了解衬衣的手，抬眼瞪着迪克:“我像是有很多前任的人嘛？”

“别装了亲爱的，你不是布鲁斯·麦金尼斯，你是布鲁斯·韦恩！是哥谭最臭名昭著的花花公子！《哥谭晚报》的八卦版上记载了你的各种光辉事迹来着！”

迪克直接把冰凉的双手伸进布鲁斯的衬衣里，顺着他的尾骨一直向上摸索。这让布鲁斯几乎失去理智，他急不可耐地抱起迪克，把他扔到一旁的长沙发上，抬手甩掉自己的裤子就扑了上去:

“《哥谭晚报》有写过我已经结婚三年了吗？没有！有写过我们俩每周做爱十次以上吗？没有！所以不要信他们，迪克，凭你们诛网探员的业务素质，还不至于把那种八卦消息当真吧？！”

“可这周你失踪了三天，我们还一次没做过！”

“所以我们只剩四天了！帮个忙，亲爱的，腿再分开点儿！”


	8. Chapter 8

布鲁斯兴奋极了。

自从有了泰瑞，他们很久没有像今天这样酣畅淋漓地躺平来一发。起初是因为剖宫产后长达半年的恢复期——那段时间他们俩活得就像僧侣——虽然，坦白来说，两人的舌技都有了质的飞跃。之后，照顾泰瑞成了两人最重头的工作，这个小不点儿似乎比同龄的孩子都更活泼，总是不肯乖乖睡着，尤其在学会了爬行之后，更是连婴儿床的护栏都再也挡不住他频繁“越狱”——真不知道他像谁……  
“你可以叫出来，”布鲁斯压在迪克背上，仔细舔咬他后颈的腺体:“这房子隔音很好，不用担心吵到泰瑞。”可越发激烈的抽插也只换来几声被迪克压抑在枕头里的呻吟——自从家里多了个小不点儿，这几乎成了迪克的新习惯。布鲁斯并不是很满意，但他一直不知道该怎么和迪克沟通这个问题，以至于后来发展到只要泰瑞的房间里稍有点哭声，不管他们进行到了哪里，迪克都会像打了抑制剂一样瞬间清醒，毫不留情地从布鲁斯怀里爬走！布鲁斯毫不怀疑，再这样下去自己说不定就要担心早泄问题了。这样想着，他突然很想好好欺负迪克一顿，就低头照着迪克后颈狠咬下去，将少量信息素注入腺体里，又探手去迪克胸前捉住他已经勃起的乳头。身下的人呜咽着仰起头，全身一阵痉挛，连带着整个生殖腔也突然有节奏地收缩，一遍遍绞紧布鲁斯的分身。炽烈的快乐迅速蔓延全身，几乎淹没了布鲁斯全部的意识。但布鲁斯依旧不肯轻易放过迪克，双手扣紧迪克沁着汗水的腰又狠狠捣了一会儿，直到身下的人讨饶般呜咽着呼唤布鲁斯的名字，他才完全放任自己，在爱人的子宫里倾泻了一整晚的欲望。那个瞬间，大脑像是通了电般一片温暖的空白，布鲁斯觉得自己就像最虔诚的信徒，将一切理智拱手交与本能，同怀里的人一道渐渐融化，如命运般纠缠着合二为一。

“我是不是该重新教你怎么叫床了？”

休息了一会儿，布鲁斯蹭着床单凑近过来。迪克趴在床单上非常满足的眯着眼，显然他试图继续装死。布鲁斯却没打算就此结束，推着迪克的腰把他翻过来，让他仰躺在自己面前。已经被操开的穴口比先前更加柔软滑腻，只一个挺身便轻易进入。他双手握住迪克的脚腕，把那对修长有力的腿折到迪克肩上分开。迪克像一只弓起身体的虾，被布鲁斯徒手固定在床垫上，一睁眼便能看到布鲁斯粗大的阴茎在自己一塌糊涂的后穴里进进出出的景象。几滴爱液飞溅到迪克嘴角，他涨红了脸，急促地喘息着，将头扭向一边。他的身体非常柔软——这让布鲁斯一直对迪克“健身教练”的身份深信不疑。布鲁斯放任自己用更猛烈的节奏操弄身下的人，每一次挺身都直抵子宫内部。温润的腔壁包裹着他，兴奋的子宫分泌出更多爱液。迪克的里面很暖，每一寸嫩肉都战栗着亲吻布鲁斯的欲望，诱惑他留下些爱的种子。布鲁斯奋力挺着腰，疯狂得似是要捣烂迪克的下身。他兴奋极了，几乎彻底失去理智，完全是在宣泄。  
直到他在爱人的眼角看到些泪水。  
——他下意识地认为迪克是真的在哭，鉴于迪克在痛觉方面一贯隐忍的态度。  
“迪克？”布鲁斯慌忙松开扣紧了迪克脚腕的手，把那双长腿放到更舒服些的位置；他放缓了抽插的速度，改用更温和的节奏，试着让他更舒服些。“迪克？你还好吗？我弄疼你了吗？”  
怀里的人微睁开眼，更多的泪水涌出来，沾湿了潮红的脸颊。他抿着嘴，摇了摇头，又把腿缠到布鲁斯腰上。  
布鲁斯俯身抱住迪克，从耳后亲吻到胸口。下身的律动更配合迪克的呼吸，他小心控制速度，仔细研磨腔道里的敏感，几乎是在努力讨好怀里的人:“抱歉，我刚才，我太……”  
“布鲁斯……”他出声打断，抬手圈住布鲁斯的脖子，声音跟着呼吸一起颤抖:“布鲁斯，这三年，我们……并不全是假的，对吗？”  
“对！”布鲁斯依旧没有犹豫，就像在他们的婚礼上那样。感恩节时迪克做的火鸡大餐、去年两人在海滨城的假期、前年在沃利家的圣诞节，这些美好的回忆，当然都是真的。“迪克，我答应你，我们今后的生活再不会有谎言，”布鲁斯腾出双手捧着迪克的脸，小心亲吻那些泪痕:“我们再也不要对彼此说谎，好不好？”  
他抱住迪克把他从床单上挖起来，让他坐在自己怀里:  
“以及关于我的过去，你还有什么想知道的吗？现在就可以问我，什么都可以。”  
迪克双手抓着布鲁斯的肩膀缓了一会儿，低头去寻找布鲁斯的嘴唇。男人的吻技极好，温柔却侵略性十足，火热的甜蜜让迪克又回忆起三年前，那个混乱的酒吧里，那个让两人的命运从此纠缠不清的吻。他坐在男人怀里颤抖着，用自己喜欢的节奏上下扭动腰身，有规律地收紧又放松。很快，呼应了面前男人渐入佳境的眼神，后穴里那根肉棒也比先前更粗胀了几分。  
“那你告诉我，”他将头枕在布鲁斯肩头，含住男人的耳垂反复舔吻戏弄:“我生泰瑞那天，你为什么会迟到？”

“……？我当时没告诉你吗？都怪你把我卖给了弗瑞，我才差点错过泰瑞的出生！”

……

没错，就是弗瑞那个老狐狸造成的！  
只是迪克一直不知道，那位经常来他们家蹭饭、经常给他老公介绍私活儿的某不知名安保技术公司的小老板，就是大名鼎鼎的神盾局局长——他丈夫真正的老板——曾经的老板。

原本，在预产期临近之前，布鲁斯已经把一切都准备得极度完美，甚至利用“韦恩集团高级员工福利”约到了哥谭市最贵的妇产科医疗团队，却还是在预产期前一周被弗瑞局长死皮赖脸地拖去给神盾局义务劳动。  
并且，非常可恶的，弗瑞老狐狸这次是跳过布鲁斯，直接把电话打给了迪克:

“嗨亲爱的，你还好嘛？宝宝还好吗？名字想好了吗？我很抱歉但是，我能借用你万能的老公几个小时嘛？就几个小时就好！真的很抱歉但是我的客户又提了些该死的新要求，你知道的，就是上个月布鲁斯帮忙设计的那家银行的安保系统……”

……  
布鲁斯冷眼瞪着副驾上吹着口哨的弗瑞局长。看来“一孕傻三年”是真的，否则迪克怎么会轻易答应弗瑞这种无理要求？  
还是在预产期临近的时候？

“我警告你，老头子！”  
布鲁斯揪住弗瑞的大衣领子就把他按到墙上:“我两年前就退役了！我已经不是神盾局的特工了！麻烦你多提拔点新人，别来打扰我的生活行吗？”  
“放松，老伙计，我打电话问过迪克，他亲口批准了你的这次行动。”  
“你还有脸提迪克？你知道他怀孕了吗？这周就是预产期，他随时需要我！”  
“我懂我懂，老伙计，这次就耽误你几个小时，求你了行吗？你甚至不需要去前线，只要在这里负责调度工作，指挥那几个菜鸟就行。半小时后行动开始，你现在能抓紧时间了解一下所有情报嘛？”说着，弗瑞转身拿出一台笔记本和两个文件夹。  
“……最多5个小时！！”布鲁斯叹了口气，抬手接过文件夹。  
“好，5小时！”  
“这次得给我按小时发工资！”  
“……请原谅？兄弟？”弗瑞局长抬起头，仅剩的那只眼睛瞪得比旁边的眼罩都大:“咱俩的感情竟然已经走到这一步了吗？我是说，用肮脏的金钱来衡量？”

索性任务十分顺利，这批菜鸟经过几个月的历练明显长进了不少。而就在大家松了口气准备收工的时候，布鲁斯的手机响了。  
——是唐娜，迪克的娘家大表姐。  
“布鲁斯？该死的你在哪儿？”手机里唐娜迫不及待地冲着布鲁斯的耳朵大吼：  
“迪克开始宫缩了！我们在带他去医院的路上！你在哪儿？”


	9. Chapter 9

“布鲁斯！你在哪儿？沃利可以去接你，你在哪儿？”

电话那头是唐娜烦躁的怒吼、沃利耐心的劝慰，莉安似乎在抱怨罗伊些什么，以及马路上各色汽车的鸣叫。隐隐地，布鲁斯甚至能听到迪克努力压抑着的呻吟。

 

千算万算没算到会是今天。

 

布鲁斯彻底乱了阵脚，他几乎脱口而出自己身在神盾局曼哈顿分部，而并非布鲁德海文迪克逊大街上那家弗瑞名下的安保技术公司里。他并不明白为什么要“沃利来接”他——那个吃货不是连驾照都没有吗？

“我……”他抬头正对上弗瑞的独眼。弗瑞撇撇嘴，扭头小声吩咐手下准备好昆式战机。布鲁斯深吸一口气，将杂乱的思维稍作整理:“唐娜，你们、你们先去医院，找克罗斯医生！我两个月前就预约好的……我现在给他打电话！”

“那你什么时候……”

“我很快就到！”说着，布鲁斯跟着弗瑞局长一路小跑进了电梯，“……唐娜，迪克现在方便接电话吗？”

不一会儿，越发急促的喘息声从电话里传来:“……布鲁斯……”

听起来他很疼。

听起来他很害怕。

听起来他像是在哭。

“布鲁斯，这会儿路上车有些堵，你开车别太着急，我没事的。”

忽然一阵哽咽堵住喉头。布鲁斯越过弗瑞冲出电梯，径直奔向停机坪:

 

“我马上就到，我马上就到，迪克。”

 

昆式战机一路隐身飞行，只用了十五分钟就到达哥谭，直接停在韦恩大厦顶部停机坪上。但弗瑞还是硬拉着布鲁斯，开着他那辆超级低调的智能战车，在城里绕了小半圈，从第五大桥的方向开去医院。

“不然你怎么和他们解释你从韦恩大楼方向过去呢？麦金尼斯先生？”弗瑞腾出右手揪住布鲁斯的领带，从后视镜里瞪着布鲁斯:“老伙计，保持冷静，你都是要当爸爸的人了。”

布鲁斯只得老实坐在副驾上。

“放心，我早就安排了最好的医务人员混进克罗斯医生的医疗小队，迪克不会有事的，他们都不会有事的。”

 

但事实是，此时医院的问题远比弗瑞局长所设想得要复杂得多——他派去潜入克罗斯医生……哦不，应该说，他派去潜入“午夜神医”的医疗小队的三名神盾局医生，和派去潜入这家妇产科医院的十五名神盾局四级特工，早在一周之前，就被诛网特工们整锅端走了！

“Booyah！！”钢骨在诛网总部会议室里兴奋得手舞足蹈:“我成功了！不管对方是谁，除非他们亲自派人去那家医院，否则一辈子都不会发现，他们活活丢了18个人！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

没错，他们做得极其干净，以至于弗瑞局长跟着布鲁斯一路狂奔到产房门口，还只是在内心好奇为啥这一路都还没人来和自己接头。

“布鲁斯叔叔！”守在产房门口的莉安飞奔着扑上来，抱住布鲁斯的腿：“快去救救理查德叔叔！”

“布鲁斯！该死的你总算出现了！莉安，在这儿等着你沃利叔叔！”罗伊一把揪住住布鲁斯就往消毒室的方向拖:“吓死我了！你知道唐娜发了多大的火吗？伙计，产房里好像不顺利，医生一直在等你！”

 

 

——产房里非常不顺利。

虽然这里并没有如布鲁斯脑补中的那样鲜血淋漓，迪克也没有躺在血泊里奄奄一息——感谢上帝！但产床上的年轻人面色苍白，豆大的汗珠挂了一脸，浸湿了他前额的碎发。迪克看起来很疼，一双青筋暴起的手几乎要扯碎肚子上的绒毯，像是在和命运之神争夺时间，或是在同死亡之神争抢性命。可这孩子却倔强地咬紧了牙关，坚决不漏出半点声响，并不似隔壁产房里那位产妇一般鬼哭狼嚎。

“亲爱的，你还是喊出来吧！”产床旁边，唐娜一只手握住迪克的手，另一只手颤抖着替他擦汗:“都这种时候了，就算你再怎么坚强怎么能忍，也不会有人夸你勇敢的！”

“迪克……迪克！”布鲁斯推开午夜神医冲进产室。他乎觉一阵耳鸣，接着就是呼吸困难，几乎是踉跄着扑到产床旁边。

“你……怎么才来？”见到布鲁斯的一瞬，迪克终于手一松昏了过去。

——整个产室突然就炸开了锅。

 

 

产房门口。

被遗忘的弗瑞局长独自坐在墙角的长椅上，看着对面长椅上红发的年轻男子抱着同样被遗忘在产房门口的莉安小朋友。

“沃利叔叔，”莉安小声开口，“为什么莉安不可以进去陪着迪克叔叔？”

“因为莉安还小啊。”

“那，为什么沃利叔叔不进去陪着迪克叔叔？”

“因为沃利叔叔要负责照顾莉安。”

“可是莉安想陪着迪克叔叔和爸爸，莉安不要在外面……”莉安抬眼看看对面坐着的弗瑞局长，又抬头凑近那名红发男子的耳朵，用比刚才更小的声音说道：

“还有，那个独眼叔叔好可怕……”

红发男子立即警觉地抬眼盯住弗瑞。

……

弗瑞被盯得一个激灵。

也就在这时候，耳机里芭芭拉终于上线，带着明显的不高兴:“抱歉，头儿，我试过所有我能想到的办法了，但你之前派去的人全都联系不上！现在这家医院里，可能根本没有我们的人！”

“……意思是说，我们莫名其妙损失了18个人？！”弗瑞在产房门口的长椅上咬着手指。

“你们得小心点，头儿。我有足够理由怀疑，这都是诛网那群混球所为！他们一定都是冲着布鲁斯一家去的！”芭芭拉的声音再次传来。

弗瑞小声骂了一句，起身奔向消毒室。

——他得进去产房里面，他得亲自看着布鲁斯一家三口平平安安地离开医院！

“好吧，芭芭拉，让娜塔莎再带些人过来！要快！”想了想他又补上一句:“告诉克林特，他的假期结束了！”

 

 

趁着护士们弄醒迪克的空档，午夜神医把布鲁斯揪到一边讲解当前情况:

“这么说吧，羊水在来的路上就破了，幸好没有感染。可就在刚才，生殖腔已经打开，但孩子卡住了。”这次，午夜神医终于用了更通俗的话来解释问题。

“卡住？”这个词让布鲁斯起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他依稀记得在某次与外星人有关的神盾局任务中，见到过的半人马星婴儿。那个婴儿的头非常大，并且形状古怪。而他的母亲——那个刚死去不久的可怜产妇，她就倒在婴儿身边，下身皮开肉绽，一片血肉模糊……他接过弗瑞递过来的橙汁一饮而尽，总算稍稍恢复了些体力：“你是说，孩子的头卡住了？”

“……别胡思乱想，孩子不畸形！就只是卡住了而已！”发觉布鲁斯表情有些怪异，午夜医生撇撇嘴：“多数男性Omega的耻骨弓夹角并没有女性Omega那么大，所以有时候孩子会卡在骨盆底端出不来。而现在的情况，如果再不动手术……”

“我懂了，医生，”布鲁斯没等医生说完，他扶着产床直起身，狠狠搓了搓脸：“我该做些什么？该在哪里签字？有哪些手续？要去哪里交钱？……总之能快点吗？”

 

 

唐娜紧张极了，尤其是刚才迪克突然昏迷不醒。

即便现在产房里的情况在逐渐稳定，迪克的剖腹产手术已经准备妥当，布鲁斯的“晕产”症状也稍稍得到缓和。但唐娜依旧不敢放松神经，她强迫自己站起来，瞪大眼睛盯住在产房进出的每一个人。她知道，靠在产房门口面色惨白的罗伊也和她一样紧张不已。

毕竟，她们早前在这家医院里抓到了整整18名神盾局特工！

这可绝对不是什么好兆头。

 

几个月前，他们费了很大力气，终于让克罗斯成功潜入这家妇产科医院，并顺利地被布鲁斯预约到。但就在两周前，克罗斯突然注意到自己的医疗小组里多了几个新面孔。

“但我们仍然要小心，为什么这些人会在这个时候盯上这家医院？”

戴娜•兰斯——诛网代号“黑金丝雀”，在迪克的婚礼上扮演迪克的继母。在一举抓获那多出来的十八个陌生人之后，诛网总部会议室里，戴娜将那十八名特工的审讯记录——嗯，当然是莉莉丝全程负责的审讯——分发给会议上的每一个人:“值得注意的是，他们是神盾局的人！等级都不高，都只收到“潜入医院，等待指示”的任务。我们已经无法得知他们的最终目的是什么。不过既然有三人试图潜入午夜神医的医疗小队，我们完全有理由怀疑，神盾局这次，就是冲着迪克他们一家去的！”

于是大家紧急分配了任务。当然，主要是有唐娜、沃利、罗伊和加斯，来负责经常去迪克家串门和在医院里陪护，以保证迪克一家的安全。奥利等人到时候会在医院外围负责突发情况的支援。

只是谁都没想到会是在今天——灯侠们都不在地球，亚瑟和加斯回了老家，克拉克被布莱尼亚克缠住了。最糟的，罗伊竟然把莉安带去了医院！

好吧，反正计划总不可能一直完美着。临时接到消息的奥利很郑重地穿着新战服来到预先就挑好的隐蔽点——就在医院后门，公路对面那座废弃公寓楼顶层的一间卧室里。从这里朝南望去，整个医院都能尽收眼底。

可奥利刚在窗前的旧沙发上蹲下，还没来得及多看一眼窗外的情形，就听着“啪”地一声，一支漆成紫色的箭喷着催泪瓦斯破窗而入，差点射掉他帽子上的羽毛！

“哦该死！”他慌忙退出房间溜到隔壁，却又见一支箭拉着烟幕射落在脚边。催泪瓦斯蛰得人几乎睁不开眼，奥利不得不退到另一边朝北的房间。该死，这么快就被发现了吗？他仔细回忆着那两支箭射进来的角度，似乎正是来自面前的医院住院部顶楼——敌人已经进入医院内部了吗？

他不得不折返回楼梯间。这幢废弃大楼比对面医院大楼高出至少十层，奥利想，既然已经暴露了行踪，那他至少得先一步占据制高点。  
但就在他朝顶楼低头猛冲的时候，一记扫堂腿突然就从某扇门后猛甩出来。奥利猝不及防当场摔下楼梯。  
“是的，他朝我这儿来了。”那个红发的蒙面女人站在几步之外的台阶上，低头冲通讯器小声说着:“目前来说，似乎就他一个人，但我相信他还有别的同伙。”

……

“奥利！你那边还顺利吗？”通讯器里，戴娜听起来有些慌张:“我＆％＃￥地被堵在哥谭北郊的高架上了！”  
“别着急亲爱的，我这边暂时还应付……应付的来！”奥利第四次从地板上爬起来，扶了扶被打歪的通讯器，重又进入和这个神盾局特工的肉搏战斗。面前的红发姑娘比看上去还要能打得多，他甚至开始思考如果与她交手的是戴娜……总之那画面一定很辣！但眼下，的确需要更认真一点了，奥利想，不管怎么说，他今天可是要第二次做“grandpa”的男人！

 

不幸的是，下一秒奥利就被一记三万伏特的电流击中，无法再动弹。  
——“寡妇蜇”！他突然明白自己对上的是谁了。

 

“奥利？！”哥谭北郊，依旧堵得水泄不通的高架桥上，戴娜耳中的通讯器突然一阵刺耳嗡鸣：奥利的通讯中断了。“可恶！”戴娜猛踩一脚油门，抬起摩托车前轮，一个猛冲跳上一旁的高架桥护栏，就沿着掌余宽的金属架朝哥谭市区开去。  
早知如此，戴娜想，她还不如和康纳一起坐直升机……

“我猜您一定是为了保持绅士风度才故意输给这位美丽女士的？”  
两支电阻箭正中黑寡妇的手腕，“寡妇蜇”冒着烟掉落在地。康纳不知从哪个角落突然窜出来扑向黑寡妇。  
“这时候就别开你老爸的玩笑了！”援兵来得很及时，奥利试着抬手去扯胸前那枚电击针。康纳是整个组织里都数得着的格斗高手，这么想着，奥利居然还有些得意。

 

“但不管怎样，我会如实向你的领导汇报的，老爸！”

“……你越长大就越发不可爱了呢……”

于是乎，二代绿箭侠与黑寡妇迅速陷入缠斗，从楼梯间一直打到走廊里，拳脚过处，墙皮与灰泥四下飞溅。奥利终于凭着意志力拔下脖子上仍在放电的电击针，一扫眼瞅见对面屋顶那个紫色衣服的家伙正探头瞄准这边走廊尽头的方向。他抬手在箭袋里摸到一支炸弹箭，就直接张开裤兜里的备用弓，把这支箭朝对面那臭小子射了过去。  
“轰——”  
音量似乎过于招摇了，楼下街角一辆巡逻警车尖叫着朝这边开过来。但对面的家伙依旧不为所动，爬起来又是一箭朝奥利这边飞来。两人就这样来来回回了好一阵，直到奥利突然在对面那小子的侧脸上看到了什么……  
“还能是什么？当然是破绽！”  
奥利换了扇窗户重新瞄准，下一秒，一支拳击手套箭正中对面鹰眼的左耳，将他的助听器击得粉碎。  
对面的弓手终于抱着头昏了过去。

康纳提着弓一路小跑着回来，鼻子上挂着两条血痕。  
“伤得不轻嘛小子，”奥利抬手搓了搓儿子的脸:“快把脸擦干净，刚才那声爆炸一定惊动了他们的人——如果他们的人已经在医院里。”  
“那你呢？”  
奥利转身倒进窗边的旧沙发里长舒一口气：“我照原计划，在这里守着。” 

 

 

TBC

 

===================

不要问我为什么突然写成了迪吸大战漫威……我只是想看婆家大战娘家而已……

===================

这里的“午夜神医”是第三代，皮耶特·克罗斯（Pieter Cross）

===================

其实不只是男性Omega的耻骨弓夹角不够大，而是所有男性都不够大。我没有找到更多男O相关资料，所以主观推断如果要生子的话，男O大概必须要剖腹产吧。


	10. Chapter 10

韦恩老宅，凯恩小姐的套房浴室。

迪克尝试了很多次，终于在灌满温水的超豪华大浴缸里仰面漂浮起来——他不确定该形容它是“超大”或是“超豪华”，反正和被炸毁的那幢房子里的浴缸比，眼前这个不如叫“泳池”更贴切些。

但总之，没什么比欢爱之后泡个热水澡更放松灵魂的了，迪克闭上眼长舒一口气:这该死的有钱人的生活！

 

“哦那是当然，克罗斯是我们诛网的人，代号“午夜神医”。当时大家都非常紧张，因为在泰瑞出生一周前，诛网在那家医院里抓住了18名神盾局特工。”

花洒底下的布鲁斯突然扭头瞪过来：“神盾局特工？”

“对，你们的人。” 迪克趴在浴缸边歪头看着布鲁斯。布鲁斯挂着水冒着热气的果体紧实又性感，以至于浴缸边上的迪克几乎无法集中注意力：“但在当时，大家都以为神盾局的人是要来暗杀我们一家。”

“那应该是弗瑞派去的人，他只是想保护我们才对。”

“弗瑞？”突然听到了熟人的名字，迪克警觉地从热水里冒出来：“你是说，那个经常来找你的独眼老头子？”

“他并不老。还有，他是神盾局长。”布鲁斯终于冲掉了全部泡沫，转身走向浴缸：“不过，他怎么从来没跟我提过这事？”

 

“我也是很久之后才听罗伊说起的……你干嘛？”眼前那具百看不厌的肉体正朝自己走来，带着晃眼的性感。迪克犹豫着朝后缩。刚才的运动已经非常尽兴了，他想，他们现在需要的是好好睡一觉，养足精神来规划接下来的逃亡或者反击。

可布鲁斯明显不这么打算，他一脚踏进浴缸，直接把迪克扑倒进温水里——溅出去的水一定足够淹掉整间浴室了，迪克想。

“唔！布鲁斯！”他费了老大力气重新让鼻子冒出水面，却又立即被男人捉住了嘴唇。“迪克……迪克，我还想要……”布鲁斯抬手撩开迪克湿漉漉的头发，急切地吸吮他的唇角，沿着脸颊一直舔到耳后。湿热的舌尖逗弄着耳垂，温柔却极富侵略性。他的双手在水下熟练地环住迪克的腰，又顺着腰线绕到后面抓住迪克的臀瓣，一边用力揉捏，一边托起迪克，让他分开腿坐进自己怀里。

“不，不要了，布鲁斯！”迪克扭头躲避男人的吻，却又被捉住了脖子。男人的犬齿轻轻刮着动脉，兴奋的战栗席卷全身。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”他猜他此时的声音，定然像极了是邀请。

 

“嘘！”布鲁斯忽然咬住迪克的耳垂，发出一声急促的气声——这明显不是在调情。

“布鲁斯？”男人的肌肉忽然紧绷，连信息素里都多了一丝紧张的气味。

 

却也就在这时，浴室南北两面墙上的玻璃窗同时爆裂，八个一身黑衣的蒙面刺客吊着勾索落到浴室地砖上，随即，透着寒光的钢刀朝浴缸里的两人挥来。

这确实挺羞耻的——如果他们真的就这么赤条条被杀死在浴缸里的话。但是别忘了，麦金尼斯一家可都是特工出身。他们敏捷地跳出浴缸，而迪克还不忘抬手去捞墙上挂着的浴袍。布鲁斯光着脚冲到洗手台前，抄起洗手池就朝最近一名忍者脸上招呼，却不小心脚下一滑，整个人朝后仰倒，完全失去平衡。

“认真点亲爱的！”迪克飞起一脚踹倒最近一名忍者，直接把他踢到布鲁斯脚边。男人一屁股摔在忍者背上，借势躲过头顶飞来的刀。

这地板太滑了，布鲁斯懊恼地挥着拳，为什么地板上这么潮湿？

 

“我知道这几个人并不够你收拾，但你也别太放水。”迪克光着上身，只在腰间裹了浴巾。他套着一双并不合脚的拖鞋，一只脚踩在一个忍者的肚子上，另一只脚边还躺了三个已经鼻青脸肿的家伙:“神盾局的效率这么低吗？剩下那两个，你是打算耗到天亮？”

布鲁斯警觉地转身，果然浴室里只剩两个忍者还醒着。“别在那里嘚瑟了，迪克，”布鲁斯抬手扣住一个忍者的手腕便夺下了刀，顺势转身用刀背击昏另一个忍者:“你的胳膊在流血，快去处理一下！”

——迪克这才注意自己左臂上有个一寸长的刀口。

 

很快，最后一名忍者躺到湿滑的地板上。布鲁斯给自己找了双拖鞋。很明显，这是一群训练有素的刺客，从穿着打扮和格斗技巧来看，应该是忍者！和白天那队雇佣兵完全不是一路风格。

到底有多少人想要他们一家的性命？

 

“……布鲁斯？”水池边处理伤口的迪克突然转身打断布鲁斯的思路:“阿福和泰瑞在哪儿？”

 

……

 

阿福费了很大功夫，终于在厨房里翻到一支适合婴儿使用的小木勺。他很高兴家族中又多了一个爱吃他做的小甜饼的孩子。小宝宝已经学会自己用勺子吃些简单的食物，于是阿福热了些牛奶，将新烤好的小甜饼捏碎泡进牛奶里。刚洗好澡的小泰瑞，穿着布鲁斯小时候的旧毛绒浴袍，非常认真地用小木勺一点点捞出那些泡软的小甜饼送进嘴里。他有时候还是会找不到嘴的位置，会把那些好不容易送到嘴边的小甜饼糊到脸蛋上。阿福托着腮在旁边看呆了，几次忘记帮泰瑞擦掉脸颊上的牛奶和饼干屑。

 

但当他起身决定再做些苹果泥给泰瑞做饭后甜点的时候，厨房里忽然闯进一队忍者。

 

阿福抱紧小泰瑞退到冰箱门上。慌乱中碰掉了泰瑞手里的小木勺，他顿时嚎啕大哭起来，极力伸着小手想要抓住他的小勺子。厨房前后两扇门都堵满了人，而距离阿福最近的刀架，在他正对面的流理台上，被两个持刀忍者挡住了。

……有时候厨房太大，也不是什么好事。

 

为首的刺客非常矮，听声音竟是个孩子。他走到老人面前，抽出武士刀指着老人怀里哭泣的婴儿，明明稚嫩的声音，却带着令人不寒而栗的肃杀:

 

“要活的！”

 

……

 

布鲁斯和迪克披着浴袍冲进厨房，正瞧见痛哭不止的小泰瑞，被一个身材矮小的忍者绑在怀里，跳进窗外的黑夜中。老管家阿福颤抖着缩在流理台下，胳膊上一条狰狞的刀口，越来越多的鲜血涌出来，染红了胸前一大片。

 

“泰瑞！”迪克想都没想，一个冲刺就跟着那群人一起跳了出去，一旁的布鲁斯都没来得及拉住他。

“迪克！这可是三楼！！”

所幸年轻人身手敏捷，他直接跳到窗外那棵树上，在粗壮的枝干间辗转了几回，便稳稳落在草坪上。他不顾一切地朝那群忍者狂奔，一双并不合脚的人字拖很快就被甩飞出去。但那群忍者早已拽着绳索爬上半空中的直升机，为首的那个人还低头朝他瞪了一眼。迪克能清楚地看见，他怀中捆着的小泰瑞，嚎啕不止的小泰瑞！

迪克光着脚一直跑到韦恩庄园的铁栅栏下，他很久没有像此刻这般觉得挫败与屈辱。他什么都做不了，他什么都抓不住，只能眼看着他的泰瑞消失在夜幕深沉的天空里。

 

布鲁斯直奔到重伤的阿福面前，扯下一条浴袍袖子为老人止血：“抱歉阿福，我来晚了！”

老人挣扎着抬起另一只手抓紧布鲁斯的胳膊：“泰瑞！布鲁斯老爷，泰瑞！”

“我知道，阿福。”他迅速处理了老人的伤口，将老人扶到椅子里：“我会把他救回来的！我一定会把他救回来的！”

“我，我是想说，”阿福出声打断布鲁斯，抓着布鲁斯衣袖的那只手攥得更紧了：

“那个人……好像是达米安少爷！”

 

“是刺客联盟！”


	11. Chapter 11

“达米安？”

听到这个名字，迪克蹭地从沙发里弹起来，他瞪大了眼睛看着自己的丈夫，一脸不可置信：“就是……你和你前妻的那个儿子？”

“严格来说那并不是场合法的婚姻，迪克！”阿福的卧室里，布鲁斯缝合好了老人的伤口，细心地上药并包扎处理。

“达米安的母亲是刺客联盟首领的小女儿，她为了争夺继承权，为了能生出拥有“世界上最优秀的特工”——就是你老公我——的优秀基因的孩子，才绑架了我，才搞了这么一场莫名其妙的优生计划。”

 

“……都到这份上了，布鲁斯，你还有心情自我吹嘘？”迪克几乎要气哭了——他敢肯定他真的快要哭出来了：“你的前妻参与了追杀我们一家的恐怖活动，还让你们年仅八岁的儿子来打头阵！你却在这里讲笑话给我听？”

“我没有吹嘘，是达米安他外公这么评价我的！我能有什么办法？？”

顿了顿，布鲁斯似乎又觉得刚才这番形容有些过分无情。他转过身，非常郑重地看着迪克：“但不管怎样，达米安是无辜的。这个问题上我想我们可以很容易达成一致，对吧？”

 

“无辜？哈？”迪克插着腰在地毯上来回踱步，他觉得自己委屈极了，他现在就想给唐娜他们打电话！

“你儿子绑架了我儿子！布鲁斯，你还面不改色地跟我说他无辜？”

 

“我打断一下！他们都是我儿子！迪克！”

Alpha的信息素忽然浓郁而压抑。布鲁斯红着眼睛冲迪克怒吼，那音量让所有人都相信，他这回是真的没心情开玩笑了：

 

“你先坐下来，迪克。我们先讨论一下营救计划，好吗？”

 

……

 

刺客联盟专机。

 

泰瑞一直在哭。

 

达米安是第一次遇到要绑架婴儿的任务。虽然他从未质疑过母亲的决断，但此时，他确定自己本就不多的耐心也已经透支干净了。

“让他闭嘴！”他转身冲抱着泰瑞的那名手下大吼着。

但就像是诚心要和达米安过不去似的，那小东西哭的得比刚才更卖力了！

“……”抱着泰瑞的忍者低头看看怀里的婴儿，又抬头对上首领愤怒的绿眼睛，他觉得自己无辜极了。

“我说让他闭嘴，你们听不懂吗？”达米安几乎在机舱里跳起来——如果不是儿童尺寸的定制安全带还把他固定在座位上。

“可，可是首领。他，他是个婴儿。”不知是哪个不要命的家伙忽然小声嘀咕了一句。

“那又怎么样？”达米安依旧保持着几乎能盖过泰瑞哭声的音量。

“……如果……如果我们太过粗暴，他可能会死。”

 

达米安咬着牙，扭头狠狠瞪了泰瑞一眼。泰瑞似乎被达米安的眼神吓到了，他停下来休息了几秒，又铆足了劲头继续嚎哭。那小东西像是有用不完的力气和眼泪，似乎打定了主意，一定要在嚎死自己之前，先把达米安烦死！

 

达米安气吼吼地倒回座椅里，双手拼命堵紧耳朵：“我们还有多久路程？”

“……10个小时……”

 

就这么僵持了漫长的三分钟，泰瑞的哭嚎终于开始变得沙哑，不时穿插些撕心裂肺的咳嗽声。更多的鼻涕和口水流出来，蹭得那件并不合身的旧睡袍上湿了一大片。水汪汪的蓝眼睛可怜兮兮地到处张望，爸爸和妈妈都不在这里，grandpa也不在这里，谁都不在这里，只有一大群黑乎乎的家伙围着他，盯着他。他难受极了，害怕极了，为什么妈妈还不来抱抱他？

 

“把他给我。”达米安解开安全带，起身到抱着泰瑞的手下面前。

“……”那名手下明显有些犹豫。毕竟，此时达米安的小脸上，分明满满写着“我一定要把这小畜生从机舱门丢出去”！

达米安并没有很耐心地等人把泰瑞递到自己怀里，他几乎是劈手将那孩子夺下来。他没想过下一步该做什么，该如何让这娃娃停止哭闹……好吧，或许，达米安不得不承认，或许有某一两个瞬间，他真的很想把他丢出飞机！

 

但当他抱起那个软乎乎的娃娃，对上那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，嗅到那孩子身上的气味，达米安完全忘记了他前一秒都在盘算些什么。

 

他是被母亲养大的。他从未见过自己的父亲——如果不算刚才在韦恩宅厨房里的那一面的话。对于父亲的概念，他只有一些数据库里的资料、文档、照片，以及一些零星从母亲或外公口中得知的片段。他了解父亲的各种历史数据，他读过父亲的不少丰功伟绩，他熟记父亲全部的喜好、特征与格斗风格，他甚至知道父亲交往过的每一位前任的名字。但在达米安的意识里，“父亲”这个概念似乎只是一堆信息，从未有血有肉过，从未鲜活而立体过。

 

但此刻，他从泰瑞的信息素里，闻出了一些与自己相似的味道。

那一定是共同的父亲传给他们的吧？

 

怀中的小婴儿似乎也注意到了。他停止了哭闹，趴在达米安怀里四处嗅着，然后抬头看看达米安的脸，又低下头继续嗅了嗅，接着又抬头瞪大了眼睛看向达米安的脸。

——是嗅到了什么熟悉的味道吗？一些，与父亲相像的味道吗？

——自己与父亲，竟是如此相像吗？

泰瑞安静地趴在达米安怀里，仰头看着他。婴儿的眼白很少，让那对蓝眼睛看起来格外地大。那么明澈而纯粹的蓝色，不带任何杂念，仿佛一眼就能看穿人的灵魂。

——父亲的眼睛，似乎就是这样的蓝色。达米安的眼睛并不像父亲。他的眼睛，是传承自母亲的绿色。

 

泰瑞忽然笑了，冲着达米安咯咯地笑。两只肉乎乎的小手从旧浴袍里伸出来，捏住达米安的脸用力揉搓。

“……”

达米安并没有阻止泰瑞进一步侵犯自己的尊严。他抱着泰瑞回到座位上，任由泰瑞在自己怀里扑腾，捏完他的脸，又抬手去抓他的兜帽，把一脸的眼泪鼻涕乃至口水，都蹭到他的胸甲和斗篷上。达米安想了想，抬手拆掉自己的胸甲和腰间绑着的刀囊，露出里面更柔软一些的衬衣。小泰瑞终于在达米安怀里找到了个舒服的姿势，他大概是真的哭累了，趴在哥哥胸口，没一会儿就嘬着手指睡熟了。

……

达米安发觉自己胸口的衣服湿了一小块……他抿着嘴，安静接受了这一切。

——只要他不哭，一切好说！


	12. Chapter 12

布鲁斯合上阿福的房门，拉着迪克下楼梯。他心里乱极了，刺客联盟很可能是受雇谋杀自己一家，就像昨晚炸掉他们房子的那群雇佣军一样。但是，连刺客联盟都请得动的神秘幕后主使，这究竟是怎样一位只手遮天的人物？

话说回来，麦金尼斯一家，怎么会有这样的仇人呢？

“总之，迪克，既然这次针对我们一家的谋杀活动，已经牵扯到了刺客联盟，那么……”

布鲁斯拉着迪克，穿过那些漫长的走廊和厅堂，终于来到一楼西厅，在角落那座大钟前停住:“我们现在 **谁也不能相信** ，只能靠我们自己……迪克？”

——他这才回过头看到迪克全程在低头戳手机。

“宝贝儿！我在跟你说话！”

“我听着呢甜心！”迪克头也不抬。

“别告诉我都这时候了，还在忙着 **去加斯的农场偷南瓜** ！”

“我没有偷加斯的南瓜！”迪克终于收起手机，抬头严肃地看着自己老公——也就在同时，在迪克身后，一道银色闪电从走廊尽头窜上旋转楼梯，又从西厅的楼梯间窜下来停在迪克身后。

“我是在 **请求支援** ！甜心。”

 

 “泰瑞被抢走了？就当着你的面？”

“谁这么大胆敢动我们泰瑞？”

“哦迪克我亲爱的！这种时候一定要冷静！”

“真的抱歉但克拉克和灯侠们去了天启星……而罗伊，你知道的，他要照顾莉安。”

“那个，我知道现在情况紧急， **但你们厨房还有吃的吗？** ”

——一群突然冒出来的人们在客厅里喧闹起来，七嘴八舌说个不停。

 

“我……”看着迪克身后突然多出来的沃利，以及刚从西厅窗户翻进来的唐娜和加斯，布鲁斯忽觉头痛欲裂，抓着迪克的那只手不自觉收紧:

“我刚才还在跟你说，这种时候谁都不能信，只能靠我们自己来着！”

 

……

 

“所以，甜心？你这栋豪宅底下居然还有个武器库？”

偌大的地底洞穴里，苍白的灯管依次亮起。迪克踩着一地的蝙蝠屎，仰头看向几步外停机坪上那架昆式战机——它几乎被蝙蝠屎完全糊住外壳，已经看不清原本的涂装。

“都是多年特工生涯的遗产，”布鲁斯从整面墙的武器中挑出一把枪递给唐娜，却被唐娜微笑着拒绝。“我以为这辈子都不会再用的上这架飞机……”

“你确定它还能飞吗？”加斯试着从机翼上抠下一小块蝙蝠屎：“无意冒犯，但它看起来像在这里待了几个世纪……”

“她是神盾局最新改进的型号，半年前才出厂。我们要做的只是些清扫工作，”说着，布鲁斯从角落拿起扫把，转身递给一旁的沃利：“帮个忙？”

 

……

 

南达尔巴特。

刺客联盟总部。

 

“呵！这就是世界上最伟大的特工布鲁斯韦恩，和他的那个马戏团小贱人生出来的？”

塔利亚抓着泰瑞身上的旧浴袍，顺带着把泰瑞整只拎起来:“这么软弱无用的样子，完全没有继承到布鲁斯的各种优点嘛！”

达米安从没像此刻这么紧张地看着母亲，或者说，是看着母亲怀里的小泰瑞。他不确定是否由于母亲抱泰瑞的姿势并不标准，才导致泰瑞非常强烈的踢打反抗。他顺从地跟在母亲身后，不敢去想象母亲会怎么处理这个小不点儿。泰瑞在飞机上睡了一路，此时还没完全清醒。他被塔利亚抱在怀里，却拼命转过头，朝达米安的方向伸手抓着。那对蓝色的大眼睛越过塔利亚的肩膀追着达米安，却发觉达米安并没有回应自己的意思，泰瑞的小嘴撇了撇，趴在塔利亚的肩头哇地一声大哭出来。

“……”塔利亚嫌恶地将泰瑞从自己耳边拿开。

“他或许是饿了！母亲，”达米安两步上前接过泰瑞——就在他预感母亲试图松手的前一秒:“我来负责处理，请您放心！”

 

塔利亚低头看着自己八岁的儿子，她叹了口气，朝达米安摆摆手，转身走向幽暗的长廊深处:“……行吧。”

“不必在他身上浪费太多时间，我的儿子。”

——反正作为人质，他只要活到他的父母来到这里的时候，就够了。

——甚至，这次出钱买麦金尼斯一家性命的那位客人，说不定会要求立即处死这孩子。即便塔利亚也认为杀死婴儿的事情过于残忍。

 

这样想着，塔利亚撇了撇嘴，转身看向一旁的随从：

“客人到了吗？”

 

“已经在会议室等着了。”

 

……

 

长桌对面那个肥胖的老头不停地吧唧嘴，就连塔利亚那些难得的客套话都被打断了三回。

“我不喜欢等！”那胖子将餐叉丢到汤碗里，直接伸手抓起汉堡里的牛排往嘴里塞：“你知道我每耽误一分钟，就会损失多少钱吗？”

 

“我诚恳地提醒您再耐心些！”塔利亚扬起下巴——她已经开始后悔接下这单生意了——如果不是眼前这个胖子的出价非常之诱人。但必须承认，她真的很努力让自己的发言听起来不那么刻薄：

“我们已经抓住了一个人质，您要的那两个人很快就会主动送上门，只要再耐心等上五六个小时……毕竟，据我所知，您之前已经浪费了超过24小时的时间，擅自让一队非常不专业的 **雇佣军** 破坏了我们原定的全部计划！”

“……他们的广告上可不是那么写的！我本以为那群 **从伊拉克战场上退下来的前CIA雇员，** 真能有足够的本事去搞定神盾局和诛网的前特工们。但现在看来，没错，女士，我的钱白花了，我不该相信那个叫 **Tomato King** 的雇佣军头子的鬼话！”

那胖子说得很急，一些飞沫混合着番茄酱从那张油腻的嘴里不断喷出来，有些溅在他花白的胡子上，有些直接飞出去，落到深绿色的大理石桌面上。塔利亚从未如此庆幸，眼前这张桌子足够长，她非常明智地选择坐在长桌另一头。而对面那个肥胖的老头，似乎完全没注意到塔利亚越发明显的嫌恶表情，还只是自顾自地朝他身边那个秘书样的精瘦男人抱怨自己的“小蜘蛛汉堡套餐”（注1）为什么还没端上来。

 

“所以我热切希望，塔利亚女士，我热切希望您能一举成功， **能尽快将那一家三口的人头交给我** ，能别再浪费我的钱和时间。毕竟，Tomato King的下场您已经看到——他失败了，于是他当场被一发RPG炸成了渣渣，连同他的雇佣军小队一起灰飞烟灭！”

 

“那种不入流的杂鱼军团，有什么资格和刺客联盟相提并论？至少目前来说，一切都还在掌握之中，”塔利亚摆了摆手，推开椅子转身朝门口走去，她对这个胖子的忍耐早已到了极限：“您就安心留在这里吃您的汉堡吧， **Dan……Dildo（注2）先生** ？”

 

“……”胖子忽然从成堆的炸鸡腿汉堡里抬起头，浑浊的眼睛瞪得很圆：“我怀疑你是故意念错我名字的！女人！”

 

……

 

昆式战机内。

布鲁斯在机舱座椅上肉眼可见地焦虑了整整十五分钟。除了营救计划的细节讨论之外，对于机舱内其他成员的各种聊天打趣，他一句都没有参与。

直到迪克调试好全部航行数据，和唐娜一起从驾驶舱里出来，平静又信心百倍地坐回到布鲁斯身边。不知道唐娜是怎么做到的，迪克显然已经完全冷静下来，不再如之前那般慌乱。

安静了几秒，布鲁斯将沁着汗的手在膝盖上搓了搓，忽然起身拉住迪克，往远离众人的机舱角落里走去。

他背朝着加斯沃利他们，偷偷将一把微型脉冲枪塞到迪克手里：

“神盾局的最新科技，可以让已知的27类变种人、16种外星人瞬间丧失行动力——不管怎样，我希望你拿着！”

“酷……”

迪克把脉冲枪凑近眼前，却又被布鲁斯按下去：“收好！我是认真的，迪克。我们不清楚是怎样强大的势力能动用上“刺客联盟”的力量……或许就是我们背后的那两家势力……我的意思是……”

“你的意思是，我不能信任唐娜他们？”迪克明显不很高兴：“别这样，布鲁斯，唐娜他们是和我从小一起长大的，你知道他们有多爱泰瑞，他们……”

“我的意思是，”他双手捧着爱人的脸，努力让彼此挨得更近：“我的意思是，生死关头， **你应该谁都别信，包括我！** ”

 

“……我有种预感，”加斯瞪大眼睛看着机舱角落交头接耳的布鲁斯和迪克，小声凑近沃利和唐娜：“那两个家伙，很快就又要变得黏糊又恶心了。”

像是被这句话唤起了什么恐怖的回忆似的，唐娜和沃利立即在座位上坐直起来，瞪大了眼睛却不知该往哪里看。

——这不能怪他们，尤其是唐娜。

——我的意思是，如果有人对午夜神医在那场诛网工作总结会议上的发言，还留有任何一丝印象的话。

 

“你们要知道，虽然我不是第一次给人接生，也不是第一次给人做剖宫手术。但我是第一次见到在产室里还那么腻歪的两口子……”

那是迪克在医院顺利生下泰瑞之后，诛网特工对这次与神盾局近距离对战的工作总结会议。对于产房里那最紧张的半小时经历，午夜神医意外地有大堆牢骚要倾诉。

的确，相对于产房之外诛网与神盾局之间轰轰烈烈的正面交锋，当时的产房里确实祥和不少。隔着一条帘子，布鲁斯拉着迪克的手，互相说了很多腻死人不偿命的话。午夜神医全程近距离收听，越发尴尬和烦躁。而帘子那边的小两口仿佛完全没把医护人员的存在当回事，很快就从婴儿房的装修进度，聊到小宝宝的取名问题。

 “如果是男孩的话，”他们看着彼此，那么默契，那么甜蜜，几乎是同时说出口：

“就叫他托马斯！”“就叫他约翰！”

 

 “……”尴尬而宁静的十五秒钟。午夜神医在帘子后面翻着白眼，手起刀落，就在迪克的肚皮上划开一道口子。

“布鲁斯，”他握着他的手，看着男人越发僵硬的脸，以及逐渐游离开去的眼神，努力让自己的话听起来并不那么尖锐：“可不可以告诉我，为什么你对“托马斯”这个名字如此执着？这是谁的名字吗？”

“这是……这是我……”

“别说这是你父亲的名字，”年轻人抢着打断——如果不是一半身子还在麻醉状态，他大概会直接从产床上跳起来：“你父亲叫 **阿尔福瑞德·麦金尼斯** ，中间名是 **比格（注3）** ！所以这个“托马斯”到底是谁？”

 

“我……”布鲁斯完全被问住——毕竟那时候他们并不知道彼此的真实身份，布鲁斯不可能直接告诉迪克，“托马斯”才是他真正父亲的名字。握着面前人的手，布鲁斯犹豫再三，决定还是转移话题：“或者你先告诉我，迪克，“约翰”是谁？”

 

“你父亲叫“ **奥利弗·格雷森** ”，中间名是 **乔纳斯（jonas）** ，在我们的婚礼上出现过的！”

“……这怎么变成你质问我了？布鲁斯，你非要挑我给你生孩子的时候来质问我吗？”

 

正当两位先生快要打起来的时候，产房里一声响亮的婴儿啼哭。

“是个健康的男孩儿，伙计们！”午夜神医高声宣布——他很庆幸能亲自打断这两个公然打情骂俏的混蛋——随即转身将孩子交给身边的护士，自己低头缝合伤口。

没想到，产床上的两人在小声欢呼庆祝之后，重又开始了关于名字的争执：

 

“我不管！他是我儿子，他必须叫“约翰”！”

“他同时是我儿子，迪克！“托马斯”明明也是很好的名字！你能不能成熟点，别再无理取闹了？”

“你才无理取闹！你竟然说我不成熟？你这个连 **胡椒炖鸡面（注4）** 都做不好的笨蛋！”

 

“够了你们两个！”午夜神医终于处理好缝线收尾的部分，从帘子后面探头瞪着这两个在产床上吵起来的家伙。“或者，先生们，公平起见，这两个名字都作废得好！”他脱下沾了血的手套，一扫眼瞅见迪克怀里的波点小绒毯——那还是唐娜在手术之前塞给迪克的小羊绒毯。

 

“ **孩子叫泰瑞！就这么定了！**

“都闭嘴！我已经把这个名字写在他的出生证明上了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （注1）：DDD曾在许多场合明确表达过，他最喜欢的美漫超英，是蜘蛛侠皮特帕克。  
> （注2）：这里注一下是为了提醒大家手动百度一下这个词的意思【笑  
> （注3）：比格是阿福这个角色在黄金时代最初的姓。  
> （注4）：胡椒炖鸡面是《哥谭骑士》刊中布鲁斯亲自下厨为阿福做的面，但是很不幸他炸毁了整个厨房，最后不得不叫外卖。


End file.
